Koi no Confusion
by kiyoha
Summary: Diputuskan di hadapan seluruh tim basket, menjadi trauma yang amat sangat buruk bagi seorang Aomine Daiki. Ia tidak mengerti, salah apa dia sampai diputuskan begitu kejam oleh kekasihnya? Dengan bantuan Kuroko, mereka mencoba untuk mencari sebabnya dan merebut kekasihnya kembali padanya./Chap 5 Updated! AoxAka, slash pair inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Confusion

**Title: Koi no Confusion**

**Pair: Main Aomine x Akashi, and many slash pair in this fic**

**Rate: T saja cukup /ei**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Story © Kiyoha, tidak ada keuntungan finansial sama sekali yang author dapatkan dari dipublishnya cerita ini.**

**Warning!: Mungkin nyerempet OOC, alur menstrem, awas typo, humor garing, many slash slash pair dan segala kekurangan lain yang mungkin kurang author perhatikan. Gomenasai!**

**Mind to Read?**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**"Daiki, kita putus."**

Aomine yang tengah menyeruput _strawberry milk _tersedak mendengar 3 kata yang keluar dari mulut sang kapten mungil—merangkap kekasihnya, hingga 1 detik yang lalu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba mencerna apa maksud kalimat barusan.

"Tunggu sebentar—tadi kau bilang apa, Akashi?"

**"Kita putus. Sekarang juga."** jawab sang _ruby_ dengan pendek—bukan, bukan ingin menyinggung, kok—padat dan jelas. _Photobook_ Horikita Mai pun jatuh dari pangkuan sang _dark blue._

"Tapi—"

**"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kita putus."** potong Akashi pendek (maaf—tidak bermaksud menyinggung), padat dan jelas. Namun sang _dark blue _tidak terima.

"Tunggu, tunggu. _Wait-a-minute, _Akashi. Apa maksudnya kau memutuskanku di sini, sekarang juga, dan apa sebabnya?"

"Masih nggak ngerti? Daiki…" Akashi menunjuk makhluk redup yang duduk di hadapannya.

**"Lo."**

Kemudian jarinya beralih menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

**"Gue."**

Kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada, kemudian mengayun ke bawah bagai juri di pertandingan bela diri.

**"—End."**

Aomine _sweatdrop_. Darimana Akashi belajar kalimat seperti itu—salahkan perkembangan teknologi yang makin ngawur. Atau mungkin ia tak sengaja mendengar waktu Haizaki diputuskan oleh pacarnya 3 hari yang lalu.

Oke, lupakan itu, kembali ke masalah sesungguhnya—kenapa ia memutuskannya tiba-tiba? Apa salah dia sampai diputuskan oleh lelaki merah-mungil-manis yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket Teiko?Ehm, silakan lupakan bagian mungilnya. Atau lindungi kepala anda karena sebentar lagi ada gunting melayang.

"Memangnya ada apa, Akashi? Aku kan masih _ace _di klub ini, aku masih ganteng seperti biasa, aku juga nggak pernah menduakanmu, kok!"protes Aomine, berusaha membela diri.

Masih ganteng seperti biasa? Oh, maksudmu masih redup.

Akashi mengernyit, lalu memandang _mantannya_ dengan wajah ketus.** "Nggak pernah menduakanku? Apa iya?"**

"Tentu saja!"

Wah, wah, pernyataan Aomine terdengar yakin sekali. Akashi menghela napas.

"Mungkin rasa _daiki-daiki_ku padamu sudah hilang, Daiki." ujarnya setengah mencoba melawak. Awas elang muncul dari balik _gym_ Seirin.

"Doki-doki, Akashi. Bukan _daiki-daiki_."

"Terserah. Yah, yang tadi itu setengah bercanda. Alasan aku memutuskanmu karena… **Aku bukan yang no. 1 bagimu.**" jelas Akashi.

...

Hah? Aomine memandangnya kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu kau bukan no. 1 untukku? Sudah kubilang, kau itu satu-satunya untukku, aku tidak mendua, Akashi."

"Pikirkan saja maksudnya." ujar Akashi sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari _gym_. Aomine tak dapat menghentikannya. Akhirnya ia hanya bengong kemudian duduk di pojokan, meratapi nasibnya yang seperti sudah jatuh, tertiban tangga, lalu masuk rumah sakit. Seisi _gym_ memandang iba. Bayangkan saja, ia diputuskan di tengah-tengah latihan basket!

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kuroko berjalan perlahan, kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu… Ahaha, tidak usah, aku tidak perlu dihibur, kok… Aku tahu kau ini bayanganku, dan kau ini memang murah hati, tapi tidak apa-apa kok, aku—"

"Bukan. Ambilkan bola basket itu, dong. Tadi bolanya menggelinding ke belakangmu." potong Kuroko dingin.

…

Geer banget ya, mas.

…

"Sialan, Tetsu! Kukira kau mau menghiburku! Kenapa kau ini sikapnya dingin banget, sih! Aku ini kan _partner_mu, cahayamu! Harusnya kau bersikap lebih baik dan mencoba untuk menghibur, dong!" Aomine mewek. Kuroko tetap memasang _pokerface_.

"Tadi katanya nggak perlu dihibur."

"Itu—"

"Soalnya, menurutku, Aomine-kun diputuskan oleh Akashi-kun itu gara-gara Aomine-kun sendiri. Aku saja bisa tahu kenapa. Jangan-jangan Aomine-kun tak menyadari apa sebabnya?"

Eh?

Salahnya?

Kuroko melangkah pergi sambil men_dribble_ bola basket. Aomine memandangnya bingung. Salahnya? Apa maksudnya? Ia rasa ia tak melakukan sedikitpun hal yang menyalahi aturan 'pacaran dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou'. Lantas apa maksud Kuroko bilang kalau ini salahnya?

Ya ampun, ia rasa dunia membencinya.

* * *

Semakin hari Aomine semakin pundung saja. Bahkan saat bermain basket pun, dia tidak semangat sama sekali. Apalagi kalau Akashi berada di tempat yang sama dengannya (Ini sungguh buruk karena Akashi sekelas dengannya). Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali alasan Akashi memutuskannya saat itu juga, di depan seluruh klub basket, lagi! _You know, _bahkan melihat _photobook_ Mai-chan saja tidak dapat menghilangkan kegalauan hatinya. Walaupun sering bertengkar, lempar-lemparan gunting maupun gontok-gontokan, debat di kelas maupun di _bench, _tetap saja Akashi itu spesial, ia adalah segalanya untuknya! Ehem, prikitiew.

Tak tahan melihat keadaan sang cahaya (redup) yang semakin nelangsa, Kuroko mencoba bicara dengannya. Siapa tahu bisa menghiburnya. Walaupun dia bukan seorang pencerah spiritual, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menenangkannya sedikit. Mungkin ditambah _teriyaki burger_ kalau masih ada sisa lembaran-lembaran kertas di dalam dompetnya.

"Aomine-kun."

"…Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Tetsu."

**"Nggak boleh begitu. Aomine-kun nggak boleh bolos latihan basket. Nanti semakin dibenci Akashi-kun, lho."**

**"Jangan ingatkan aku padanya, Tetsu!**"

"…Maaf."

"Ck, yah..."

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus melalui jendela, mengibarkan tirai putih kelas. Remang-remang cahaya senja menyinari keduanya. Yah, langit sudah mulai gelap, sekarang sudah jam 6 sore. Latihan memang sudah selesai—dan Aomine tidak datang. Akashi sudah tidak mau peduli lagi. Tapi Kuroko? Latihan tanpa cahayanya terasa hampa. Tidak ada _one-on-one_ yang seru, tidak ada orang yang bisa jadi sasaran gunting, dan tidak ada seruan kesal Akashi hari ini. Benar-benar sepi.

"Aomine-kun… **Akashi-kun itu sensitif, kau tahu.**" ujar sang bayangan, berusaha memecah keheningan.

Aomine membalas tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang menempel di meja. **"Sensitif?"**

"Iya. Masalahnya adalah… Kau menduakannya, dia bukanlah yang utama untukmu, karena itu. Akashi-kun… Tidak suka di nomorduakan. Dan juga… Akashi-kun itu orangnya gampang _jealous._" jelas Kuroko. Aomine menggebrak mejanya dengan kesal, untung saja saat itu kelas sepi jadi tak ada yang mendengarnya selain mereka berdua.

"Tapi nih, ya! Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menduakannya, lho! Kau pernah melihat aku berduaan dengan orang lain, Tetsu? Kalau Satsuki, dia itu kan teman masa kecilku! Itu nggak salah, kan?"

"Ya, kalau Momoi-san kurasa bukan. Akashi-kun tak pernah keberatan walau Momoi-san memelukmu atau nempel-nempel padamu sekalipun. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

**"…Bagaimana kalau _Mai-chan_?"**

…

…

…**Eh?**

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"**Mai-chan**. Kau selalu membawa _photobook_nya kemana-mana, kan."

"Tapi, ya! Itu kan hanya bu—"

**"Mungkin saja, Aomine-kun."** Dengan tegas Kuroko memotong perkataan sang _dark blue_. Walaupun hanya sebuah buku, mungkin saja dengan itu Akashi-kun merasa dia dinomor duakan."

"Yang benar saja… Dia cemburuannya sampai _level_ segitu?" Aomine _facepalm_, tak menyangka kalau kekasih tersayangnya seperti ini. Dia tahu sih, kalau Akashi itu gampang cemburu, tapi nggak begini juga kali, mas!

"Yah… Sudah kubilang, mungkin saja. Apa Aomine-kun lupa saat ia tak mau bicara kepadamu selama 3 hari hanya karena saat kau reuni SD kau memuji salah seorang gadis 'lebih cantik dari sebelumnya'? Saat itu Akashi-kun benar-benar langsung _badmood _instan, kau tahu."

Aomine membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangan. Pusing, deh. Mengurus pacar yang cemburuan lebih menyusahkan dari menggiring kambing ke tempat pemotongan hewan kurban, _really_. Biasanya sih Akashi hanya sekedar melempar gunting, pura-pura ngambek, tidak ingin bicara dengannya, lalu esoknya langsung kembali seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang? Langsung memutuskan sang _darkblue_ tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Kusarankan Aomine-kun coba berhenti membaca majalah Mai-chan. Memang sulit, tapi aku rasa itu satu-satu caranya." ujar Kuroko sambil membalik-balik _photobook_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Ukh. Aku saja tidak tahan melihat ini lama-lama. Tidak baik, Aomine-kun."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Tetsu! Mai-chan _is my idol!_"

Sang bayangan menggeleng-geleng. "Pokoknya jangan, Aomine-kun. Makanya—"

**_GREEEET_**. Pintu geser kelas terbuka, menampilkan lelaki yang ehm—mungil bersurai merah. Aomine membeku seketika. Akashi Seijuurou. Berdiri di depan pintu. Sejak kapan?! Jangan-jangan ia mendengar—

"Oh, kau belum pulang, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Ya. Akashi-kun sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku lupa kalau aku meninggalkan berkas OSIS di meja." ucapnya sambil menumpuk berkas-berkas yang kelihatannya berat. Kuroko hanya memberinya 'oooh' lalu kembali memandang Aomine yang sepertinya dengan sengaja diabaikan.

'_Sial! Dia sengaja mengabaikanku atau bagaimana?! Apa dia masih marah? Hanya karena sebuah—ehm, bukan sebuah juga sih—karena photobook Mai-chan? Yang benar saja, Akashi!'_

"Akashi, kau sengaja mengabaikanku, ya?" Tak tahan, akhirnya Aomine berjalan ke depan _mantan_nya dan menutup pintu. Sebodo amat mau dilempar gunting atau apa, yang jelas ia tak ingin hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini hanya karena sebuah buku. Dengan kedua tangannya yang panjang, ia memblokir pintu kelas supaya sang kapten tak dapat keluar. Sepasang _orb_ _ruby_ memandangnya tajam.

"Oh, jadi kau ada di situ dari tadi? Maaf, kalau sudah sore aku tidak bisa melihat jelas. Kukira hanya gundukan tidak jelas di atas kursi Aomine Daiki. Kau terlalu gelap, sih."

**Jleb. Menusuk sampai kokoro.** Benar-benar kalimat jahat, yang meluncur mulus dari mulut seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi—sesakit apapun Aomine akan menahan amarahnya. Lagipula, kulitnya gelap juga sudah fakta, kok! (Bahkan ia sudah mengakuinya) Nggak ada yang salah.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Aka—"

"Sudah ya, Tetsuya. Aku pulang duluan." Dengan santai Akashi melambai pergi, seakan ucapan Aomine hanyalah angin lalu. Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras pun terdengar. Ow, Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ini gawat, Aomine-kun. Jangan-jangan Akashi-kun mendengar percakapan kita tadi. Yang soal Akashi-kun… Dan _Mai-chan_."

Aomine memukulkan tangannya ke meja. Wajahnya frustasi, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. "Sial! Kalau begini, apa yang harus kulakukan, Tetsu?!"

"Yah, lebih baik Aomine-kun mulai besok kurangi jatah baca _Mai-chan_. Mungkin keadaan akan sedikit membaik."

* * *

Aomine semakin nelangsa saja. Bukannya berbaikan, Akashi malah seperti tidak peduli padanya, seperti dia tidak ada di dunianya. Mungkin saja Aomine mewarisi _misdirection _dari Kuroko, mungkin saja. Ternyata ngambeknya Akashi benar-benar asli, karena sudah beberapa hari berlalu dan keadaan mereka malah semakin parah saja. Semakin ia berusaha mendekatinya, semakin menjauh saja sang pewaris tahta keluarga Akashi. Jika diibaratkan dengan magnet, maka kutub mereka sama. Entahlah, apakah ini tanda dari Yang Maha Kuasa bahwa ia harus menyerah mengejar sang _emperor _mungil… _Ku berlariii kau terdiam, ku menangiiiis kau tersenyuum, ku berdukaaa kau bahagiaaa, ku pergi kaaau_—oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Aomine-kun… Apa kau ingin aku bicara dengan Akashi-kun? Siapa tahu bisa membantu… Toh Akashi-kun masih mau bicara denganku." tawar Kuroko dengan nada iba. Melihat cahayanya yang terus seperti itu sejak hubungan mereka diputus mendadak oleh sang _emperor_, mau tidak mau ia jadi kasihan juga.

"Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi tidak." jawab Aomine singkat tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke arah sang _baby blue_. Kuroko mengeratkan kepalannya, agak kesal bercampur sedih.

"Ayolah, Aomine-kun… Aku ingin menjadi kekuatan bagimu. Aku tidak mau kau begini terus." bujuknya sekali lagi. Namun Aomine masih saja _keukeuh_ tidak mau meminta bantuan bayangan sekaligus sahabat karibnya.

Merasa usaha membujuknya sia-sia saja, Kuroko menghela napas lalu berjalan pergi. Toh jika ia lanjutkan kegiatannya membujuk sang _dark blue _sepertinya percuma saja, ia tidak akan mendengar. Jika sudah seperti ini…

…Lebih baik ia bergerak sendiri.

.

.

**"Nee, Akashi-kun."** panggil Kuroko di saat mereka tengah berganti baju seusai latihan reguler klub basket. Akashi menoleh, tetap dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Senyum yang terasa dingin.

**"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"**

"Ano… Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan…" ucapnya setengah ragu. Tidak apa-apa kan, ya, menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka berdua? Dia tidak akan marah ataupun refleks melempar gunting, kan? Toh yang bertanya juga Kuroko Tetsuya yang _precious _untuk seluruh anggota GoM.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Kalau begitu, di sini saja." Akashi menepuk-nepuk kursi panjang yang ia duduki. Kebetulan saja saat itu ruangan loker sudah sepi, jadi mereka bisa membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut privasi.

Setelah memposisikan diri untuk duduk nyaman di kursi, Kuroko membayangkan simulasi 'pembicaraan dengan Akashi' di otaknya, demi memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Akashi juga terlihat sabar menunggu, mungkin dia tahu kalau Kuroko akan menanyakan suatu hal yang penting kepadanya.

Menyiapkan hatinya, Kuroko mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Itu, kalau aku boleh tahu… Mengapa Akashi-kun memutuskan Aomine-kun?"

Seusai Kuroko menanyakan kalimat tersebut, sekilas ekspresi kaget terlihat di wajah sang _ruby_, namun segera hilang dalam hitungan detik. Ia pun tersenyum dan meletakkan botol minuman isotonik yang sedari tadi diminumnya.

**"Kenapa? Kau kasihan pada Daiki, Tetsuya?"**

"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun. Apa Akashi-kun tidak kasihan dengan Aomine-kun, memutuskannya di hadapan seluruh klub basket seperti itu? Sampai sekarang dia masih merasa sedih dan tidak enak hati, kau tahu." jelas Kuroko dengan tegas. Walaupun Akashi lawannya sekalipun—jika ini hal yang menyangkut tentang sahabatnya, ia tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Ayolah, Kuroko walau terkadang sikapnya dingin dan cuek tapi sebenarnya ia setia kawan.

"Hmm…" Akashi terlihat berpikir sejenak, entah itu hanya aksi tipu atau ia benar-benar berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menjawab. "Yah, mungkin sedikit, tapi aku memutuskan dia juga karena salahnya sendiri. Aku tidak salah, Tetsuya. Aku memiliki hak untuk memutuskannya, seperti yang telah ia janjikan padaku saat pertama kita baru menjalin hubungan."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. "Sebenarnya apa salah Aomine-kun sampai kau melakukan itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat Aomine-kun melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar peraturan hubungan kalian, ataupun dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Aomine-kun itu setia, Akashi-kun. Dan aku tahu itu." ucap Kuroko lagi, masih teguh dalam pendiriannya yang mengatakan bahwa cahayanya tersayang tak bersalah. Mendengar itu, Akashi terdiam sejenak.

**"…Ya. Itu salahnya. Itu pasti. Aku sering melihat buktinya."**

"Sering? Misalnya apa saja?"

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah kesal bercampur sedih. Namun Kuroko tak melihat itu sama sekali melalui sorotan _orb ruby_nya.

"Dia… Sering berduaan, 'orang itu' kadang terlalu menempel dengannya, dan Daiki sepertinya juga asyik saja bersamanya. Melihat mereka… Ehm, melihat dia dengan 'nya',terkadang aku kesal. Aku… Bukanlah orang yang nomor satu bagi Daiki. Tidak lagi."

Akashi menjelaskan, entah mengapa sorot matanya berubah. Ya, sekarang Kuroko dapat merasakan kecemburuan yang terpancar dari hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Nampaknya memang dia sudah melihat 'orang itu' bersama _mantannya_, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Orang itu…" Kuroko mulai membuka mulut. "Apa orang itu… Kukenal?"

"Hmm, mungkin ia berada dekat denganmu, Tetsuya. **Dekat sekali.**" jawab Akashi simpel, namun jawaban itu masih mengandung beribu misteri yang harus Kuroko gali lebih dalam lagi.

"Jangan-jangan anggota GoM… Apakah Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Kalau Satsuki… Bukan dia. Dia memang teman masa kecil Daiki, dan aku tidak keberatan ia menempel-nempel dengan Daiki karena Daiki hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan,"

"Begitu, sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu—"

"—Mungkin," ujar Akashi memotong perkataan sang _baby blue_, "Mungkin—orang itu berada lebih dekat denganmu, tanpa kau sadari. Kau pasti akan segera mengetahui siapa dia, jika kau berpikir cermat, siapa yang selama ini sering menempel pada Daiki."

"…Eh?"

"Jawaban itu harus kau temukan sendiri, Tetsuya. Kalau begitu… Selamat mencari 'orang ini' ya." ucap Akashi sampai akhirnya ia mengepak tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan loker, meninggalkan Kuroko dalam keadaan _speechless_.

Berada di dekatnya? Siapa? Anggota GoM atau bukan? Sering menempel pada Aomine? Apa ada orang seperti itu selain Akashi—yang notabene memang kekasih Aomine?

Apakah Midorima yang memang dekat pertemanannya dengan Aomine? Murasakibara yang memang menempel ke semua orang? Kise yang selalu cari-cari perhatiandan manja? Atau memang benar seperti dugaannya—_photobook Mai-chan_?

Mencoba membuka pikirannya lebih luas, Kuroko berusaha mengingat keadaan dari hari-hari yang lalu. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Aomine… Dan Akashi?

Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

.

**"_Aominecchi, dingin! Biarkan aku masuk ke bajumu seperti Momocchi!"_**

**"_Aominecchi hangat deh, kalau kupeluk!"_**

**"_Jadi Aominecchi… Tidak ingin kupeluk-ssu?"_**

_._

Bingo. Kuroko merasa ia mendapat _hint_nya. Yaitu seminggu yang lalu, ketika badai menyerang Tokyo dengan hebatnya, semua orang kedinginan di dalam kelas masing-masing. Saat itulah, Aomine—yang memang selalu hangat dan tercium wangi matahari—menjadi bahan baku penghangat semua orang. Terutama Momoi yang tanpa aba-aba lagi langsung menyusup ke dalam _blazer_ teman masa kecilnya, dan seorang lagi yang bersikap manja dengan mengikuti Momoi memeluk-meluk Aomine. Berarti, orang yang harus Kuroko datangi sekarang adalah—

"Kise…kun?"

—Kise Ryouta, sang spesialis _perfect copy_, salah satu anggota GoM yang merupakan kebanggan dari klub basket SMP Teiko.

"Sial… Kalau Kise-kun yang harus kuminta tolong untuk menjauhi Aomine-kun untuk sementara waktu, kurasa akan sulit…"

Nah, sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Huwaaa ketemu lagi dengan para readers tertjinta OwO**

**di fic baru, Koi no Confusion xD Jangan tanya itu judul maksudnya apa, ya. Agak-agak ngawur dari ceritanya juga kok. Ini judul dapat dari mana juga nggak tahu. Hahahaha /digetok/**

**Kali ini pakai AoAka, salah satu pair Ao x dan Aka x kesukaan kiyoha~ xD yah, kalau dilihat-lihat sekarang kapal AoAka di fandom KnB Indo sudah mulai berlayar, jadi ikutan~ dulu takut-takut mau nyoba pair baru orz. Ngomong-ngomong ini cuma ramblingan dan isengan random yang diketik ngebut waktu stres lomba kok. Makasih ya yang udah mampir kiyoha rlly appreciate it kalo bisa sekalian tinggalin pesan yaaa! /diusir**

**Betewe kalo ada yang udah bisa ngebaca jalan ceritanya jangan sepoiler lo kalo ga kiyoha mau ngambek /apa/ nggak sih, bisa juga diubah sedikit dari awalnya. Hehehe~ Walau ini baru perkenalan awal sih, tapi pasti ada yang bisa ngebaca alurnya kan ya? x'D *sobsinthecorner***

**Ya sudahlah, tidak perlu panjang-panjang. Mind to RnR? :3**


	2. To Get Him Back

**Title: Koi no Confusion**

**Pair: Main Aomine x Akashi, and many slash pair in this fic**

**Rate: T saja cukup /ei**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Story © Kiyoha, tidak ada keuntungan finansial sama sekali yang author dapatkan dari dipublishnya cerita ini.**

**Warning!: Mungkin nyerempet OOC, alur menstrem, awas typo, many slash slash pair, keabalan berkelanjutan dan segala kekurangan lain yang mungkin kurang author perhatikan. Gomenasai!**

**Happy reading, all~**

* * *

.

.

**"Eh?! Aku-ssu?!"** Kise berseru tidak percaya. "Aku—aku yang menyebabkan Akashicchi putus sama Aominecchi?! Aku?!"

Kuroko menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. **"Ssst—jangan keras-keras, Kise-kun. Ini baru hipotesisku."**

"Habisnya… Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan 'hal-hal' dengan Aominecchi yang bisa membuat Akashicchi marah-ssu… Kenapa bisa?" Kise berpikir keras. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa _maboroshi no sixthman _ini mengatakan kalau ia pemicu putusnya hubungan Aomine dan Akashi.

"Yah… Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Yang jelas, Akashi-kun itu sensi dan gampang _jealous_, yah _you know _lah—aku ingin menyuruh semua orang menjauh dari Aomine-kun untuk sementara…"

"Apa itu bisa memperbaiki-ssu?"

"Mungkin… Aku baru mencoba."

"…"

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Kise masih bingung dengan ucapan Kuroko tadi, dan Kuroko masih terus berpikir, jauh di dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia ragu untuk melakukan ini. Apa benar-benar bisa? Akashi kan bukan anak perempuan plin-plan yang gampang gonta-ganti perasaan. Kalau gonta-ganti _mood_ sih, iya.

"Kise-kun ingat… Saat hari berhujan seminggu yang lalu? Saat semua orang menempel dengan Aomine-kun?" ucap Kuroko memecah keheningan. "Sejak saat itu… _mood _Akashi-kun memburuk, kan."

"Ya-ssu. Aku ingat. Tapi apa mungkin hanya dengan itu—"

"Mungkin saja. Kurasa sih kalau Momoi-san tidak apa-apa… Tapi kita—apalagi Murasakibara-kun, pasti benar-benar menghalangi Akashi-kun untuk bermanja-manja di pelukan Aomine-kun. Kau lihat kan kalau —walau ia mencoba menyembunyikannya –dia benar-benar gemetar kedinginan, seperti _chihuahua _yang dipaksa mandi?" Kuroko memotong ucapan Kise, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Tapi tetap saja, ungkapan Kuroko sungguh tidak elit. Demi kumis Adolf Hitler—_chihuahua yang dipaksa mandi_? Tidak mencerminkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut sama sekali.

"Akhirnya dia dan Midorima-kun yang gengsi untuk memeluk Aomine-kun hanya memojok dan menghangatkan diri dengan minyak angin cap rajawali hijau dari UKS."

Akh, Kuroko kelepasan menyebut merek. Sang model _blonde_ hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

**"Tapi nih ya, kurasa Akashi-kun bukan orang yang suka melakukan PDA-ssu." **Kise memiringkan kepalanya. Ya, itulah yang benar-benar ia bingungkan. Akashi itu gampang _jealous_, tapi ia juga tidak mau mengumbar kemesraannya dengan sang _dark blue _di hadapan umum. Pegangan tangan saja jarang. Duh, maunya apa, sih?

**"Nah. Justru menurutku karena itu, Kise-kun."** ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang begitu serius—hingga iris _sapphire_nya sedikit melotot. **"Justru karena ia tidak menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan Aomine-kun… Dia malah jadi gampang cemburu kalau ada orang yang dengan gampangnya mendekati Aomine-kun,"**

"He-Hee… Begitu ya-ssu? Aku tidak tahu…"

"Pokoknya… Kuminta Kise-kun untuk menjauh—bukan menjauh, menghindari interaksi dengan Aomine-kun yang dapat membuat Akashi-kun marah. Peluk-peluk misalnya. Hanya beberapa saat, kok. Aku hanya ingin melihat perubahan Akashi-kun. " pinta Kuroko dengan sangat. Ia harap dengan berjalannya rencana ini dapat membuat hubungan sang _leader _merah dan sang _ace_ biru membaik. Ya, lebih baik begitu.

"Tapi… Kalau untuk benar-benar menjauhi Aominecchi, kurasa sulit-ssu. Soalnya kau tahu kan, Kurokocchi! Aominecchi itu orang yang menginspirasiku untuk bermain basket, dan aku tidak tahan kalau tidak mengobrol atau bermain-main dengan dia sehari saja! Iiih! Rasanya seperti makan mie ayam tanpa ayam, deh!" jelas Kise gemas, mengacak helai kuningnya. Kuroko menjadi masam.

"Yah… Setidaknya, kurangi. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi Akashi-kun, kok. Tolong ya, Kise-kun."

"O-Oke..."

Setelah mendapat jawaban, Kuroko tersenyum lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat di mana Kise berdiri. Memastikan temannya itu sudah menjauh, Kise mengernyit, kemudian memasang senyum pahit.

"Sulit lho, Kurokocchi. Lagipula, sudah pasti Akashicchi cemburu. Kau tidak tahu, sih… Soalnya aku juga… Dengan Aominecchi…"

.

.

Merasa bukan hanya Kise yang harus ia jauhkan dari Aomine untuk sementara, Kuroko menghampiri Midorima, yang (konon katanya _coretsakitnyakarenadigunagunacoretehemlupakaniklanbarusan_) orang yang merupakan teman dekat Aomine, dalam urusan basket. Kalau urusan menggiring Aomine yang malas ke _gym_, dialah pakarnya. Ya, Midorima Shintarou namanya, _ace shooter_ andalan Teiko.

**"Hm? Ada apa, Kuroko?"** tanya Midorima yang sedang duduk di bawah keran air ledeng, tengah asyik memoles celengan _Kerosuke_nya dengan kanebo hingga mengkilat. Katanya sih, _lucky item _Cancer hari ini.

"Midorima-kun… Asyik sekali sepertinya." ucap sang _baby blue _datar plus plus sedikit _sweatdrop_. Midorima yang (katanya) pintar dan rajin ini punya hobi yang terbilang… Aneh.

"Ti-Tidak usah pedulikan ini, nodayo." balas sang _shooter_ salah tingkah. Haah, memang dasar tsundere. "Me-Memangnya ada perlu apa denganku, nodayo?"

"Ehem. Begini, Midorima-kun…" setelah menyiapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Kuroko mulai membuka mulut. **"Aku minta… Midorima-kun menjauh dari Aomine-kun."**

…

**Hah?**

"Err… Apa ini disebabkan kecemburuan, nodayo?" Midorima memastikan. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, bukan aku, tapi Akashi-kun."

"Akashi? Tapi bukannya dia sudah _lo gue end _dengan Aomine? Kenapa dia masih saja? Ciyus nih Kuroko?" Midorima menautkan alisnya bingung. Dengan sebelah tangan ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring. Kuroko kembali _sweatdrop _kuadrat. Siapa sangka Midorima juga sudah terkena virus _alay_?

"Eng… Ini usahaku untuk kembali mempersatukan Aomine-kun dan Akashi-kun. Aku… Kasihan dengan Aomine-kun. Kau lihat bagaimana Akashi-kun memutuskannya 'kan, Midorima-kun?"

"Yah, memang… Lalu kau menyuruhku menjauh, apa hubungannya, nodayo? Memangnya saking dekatnya aku sampai terlihat seperti pacarnya, apa?"

**_Triple sweatdrop._**

"Bukan begitu, sih… Bukannya Midorima-kun kelihatan seperti pacarnya Aomine-kun. Tapi ya, pokoknya sedikit menjauh saja. Kurangi hal yang dapat membuat Akashi-kun kesal. Midorima-kun kan akrab dengan Aomine-kun, mungkin itu pemicu cembu—"

**"SI-SI-SI-SIAPA YANG AKRAB DENGANNYA, NODAYO?!"** seru Midorima kembali salah tingkah—membuang mukanya dengan level ke_tsundere_an maksimum. "A-Aku tidak ingat pernah akrab dengan makhluk _aho _itu. Si _Ahomine _itu,"

"He-Hee… Kalau begitu, baguslah…"

'_Syukurlah, Midorima-kun sepertinya tidak sulit untuk disuruh menjauh dari Aomine-kun. Yah… Daripada aku terus berdiri di sini mendengarkan ocehan tsunderenya yang bahkan lebih lama dari durasi lomba lari siput versus keong minggu kemarin yang diadakan oleh—oke, sudah cukup. Lebih baik aku pergi saja.'_

"Kalau begitu, dah, Midorima-kun." ucap Kuroko sambil berlalu. Midorima memandang punggung sang _baby blue _yang semakin menjauh dengan wajah sedikit tak yakin.

"Akashi itu… Kalau sekali putus, sulit untuk diajak balikan lho, nodayo… Aomine hanya tak pernah merasakannya."

.

.

**"Arere? Kurochin? Ada apa~?"** tanya sang titan SMP Teiko—Murasakibara dengan nada malas. Mulutnya tetap sibuk mengunyah _barbeque potato chip_ yang ia bawa dari rumah sebagai bekal.

"Pagi, Murasakibara-kun. Maaf mengganggu jam istirahatmu,"

"Ah, kalau buat Kurochin tidak apa-apa… _Kraus Kraus_. Sepertinya hal gawat… Ada apa nih~? Oh ya, Kurochin mau?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan bungkus _potato chip_ kepada sang _baby blue_, namun ditanggapi dengan penolakan.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun. Ng… Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu…"

.

**"Eeeh? Menjauh dari Minechin? Kenapa~?"** tanya Murasakibara heran—setengah berseru. Kuroko menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, sama seperti saat ia menghadapi Kise tadi.

"Sst, jangan keras-keras, Murasakibara-kun."

"Oh, are~ Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya, menjauh sedikiiiit saja dari Aomine-kun. Kan Murasakibara suka memeluk Aomine-kun, jadi kurasa Akashi-kun sedikit cemburu." ucap Kuroko, memelankan suaranya. Ia harap tidak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraannya, terutama Akashi.

"Ooh. Soal Minechin yang diputuskan waktu latihan beberapa hari lalu, ya?" tanya sang titan ungu. Akhirnya ia bisa mengingat kejadian itu, setelah beberapa hari ini kepalanya hanya dipenuhi dengan _maiubo_.

"Ya, benar sekali, Murasakibara-kun. Aku tidak meminta Murasakibara-kun sepenuhnya menjauhi Aomine-kun, sih… Tapi kalau sekadar tidak nempel-nempel dengannya, bisa, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Kurochin. Serahkan padaku~"

Hooh. Kuroko bernafas lega. Syukurlah Murasakibara tidak sulit untuk diajak kerja sama. Yah, semoga ia menganggap perkataan Kuroko ini tidak main-main. Soalnya kadang ia menganggap kalimat seseorang sebagai candaan dan tidak melakukannya dengan serius.

Yah, waktu itu guru pernah menyuruh kelasnya untuk membuat _essay_ tentang pengaruh teknologi terhadap lingkungan sekolah sebanyak 10 lembar, tapi hanya ia anggap bercanda. Mana ada guru yang memberi tugas seberat itu untuk sehari saja, 'kan ya? Tapi ternyata benar-benar dikumpulkan. Habis sudah ia disetrap di depan kelas (berdua dengan Haizaki) karena tidak mengerjakan. Ia sih senang-senang saja karena diperbolehkan membawa _maiubo_-chan bersamanya. Dasar gembul.

"Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu _roll cake_ kesukaanmu. Kalau begitu, aku mau ke kelas, ya."

"Iya. Daah, Kurochin~"

.

.

.

"Oke Kuroko Tetsuya, mari periksa dari awal. Kise-kun, sudah. Midorima-kun, sudah. Murasakibara-kun, sudah. Kalau Momoi-san kurasa tidak perlu. Hem… Apa ada lagi, ya…"

**"Bekerja keras, eh, Tetsuya?"**

Suara itu mengagetkan Kuroko yang tengah sibuk bergumam. Suara ini… Familiar. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, sepasang manik _ruby_ memandangnya tajam.

**"Akashi-kun."**

"Hei. Sedang melaksanakan rencanamu?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan posisinya yang bersandar di kusen jendela kelas. "_Dia _bagaimana? Masih pundung seperti biasa?"

"Walaupun sudah putus, tapi 'kan tidak perlu begitu kepada Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun. Ya, dia tidak semangat juga hari ini." jawab Kuroko, menegaskan suaranya. Yah, sang _leader _merah ini semakin hari rasanya semakin jahat saja terhadap sang _ace_.

"Akashi-kun… Tidak kasihan?"

"Kasihan tidak kasihan, itu terserah padaku 'kan, Tetsuya." balas Akashi seakan tidak peduli. "Tapi yah… Kuakui usahamu menjauhkan orang-orang dan usaha Daiki mengurangi porsi membaca buku tidak senonohnya itu sedikit membuatku senang. Ya, aku merasa lebih baik."

"Ja-Jadi Akashi-kun—" baru saja Kuroko merasa bahwa usahanya berhasil, Akashi kembali memotong ucapannya.

"Tapi—itu hanya berlaku pada saat latihan. Dengan ia mengurangi porsi membaca dan malas-malasannya, latihan klub semakin lancar, itu yang membuatku senang. Aku tidak merasa apa-apa, karena aku bukan lagi _kekasihnya_." jelasnya ketus—membuat Kuroko membulatkan mata _sapphire_nya. Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis pikir—mengapa Akashi mengatakan hal seperti ini? Mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini? Apa karena ia sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Aomine, maka ia jadi tidak perlu berbaik hati kepadanya?

**"Yah, walau kau belum menemukan siapa 'orang' yang kumaksud, Tetsuya."**

"Orang—oh, yang itu. Memangnya bukan di antara GoM?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Sudah kubilang, kau harus menemukannya sendiri, Tetsuya."

"…"

"Oh ya, Tetsuya, aku ingin menanyakanmu satu hal…"

Kuroko yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala menjadi sedikit mendongak, memandang Akashi yang tengah duduk manis di kursinya—yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela.

"A-Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Begini…" Sang _leader _dari _GoM _itu melicinkan tenggorokannya, sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin ia tanyakan. **"Kau… Menyukai Daiki?"**

**…**

**…**

**Eh?**

**"Ma-Maksud Akashi-kun? Aku… Hanya menyukai Aomine-kun sebagai teman saja…"** jawab Kuroko dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Namun Akashi tetap dapat mendengar ucapannya. Sekali lagi, Kuroko tidak paham mengapa Akashi menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Tunggu—ia juga bingung kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah begini.

"Hanya sebagai teman, eh? Hmm… Kalau kau memang menyukainya, bagaimana kalau Daiki buatmu saja? Toh dia pasti bahagia kalau bersamamu. Kau kan _bayangan_nya."

**_Apa Akashi-kun memang sudah tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Aomine-kun?_**

"Dia hanya teman baikku. Aku membantunya dan membelanya karena… Yah, dia teman yang sangat penting untukku, Akashi-kun."

"Yaah… Terserah saja, sih. Tapi bukannya Daiki _tidak ingin sendiri_, ya?"

"Ka-Kalau begitu bukannya lebih baik Akashi-ku—"

**_KRIIIING_**

_Handphone_ _flip_ Akashi yang tengah empunya pegang sejak tadi berdering, menciptakan getaran keras di permukaan meja.

"Ups—sebentar ya, Tetsuya. Ada telepon. "

Kuroko kembali menghela nafas. Ia tidak dapat mengatakannya. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan kalau sebaiknya Akashi saja yang kembali menjadi kekasih Aomine. Bukannya karena Aomine menginginkan pasangan—tapi hanya demi membahagiakannya, membangkitkan semangatnya. Aomine saja tidak tahu apa yang membuat Akashi mendadak memutuskannya, dan itu yang membuat ia sedih dan bingung sampai sekarang. Walau tidak menjadi kekasihnya—setidaknya Akashi bisa menjadi sedikit lebih ramah, kan? Itu tidak merugikannya, kan?

Kuroko memandang wajah _leader_nya yang tengah menelepon dengan pandangan serius. Tidak seperti biasanya—dan tidak seperti saat bicara dengannya tadi—sekarang, saat ia tengah berbicara dengan orang diseberang telepon, wajah Akashi terlihat ceria sekali, entah apa yang menyebabkannya. Yang jelas, wajah itu—

—seperti wajah gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta.

.

"Kalau begitu, sudah, ya. Kutunggu jam 2 nanti." ucap Akashi sampai akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu kembali menoleh ke _baby blue_ yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Akashi-kun… Siapa… Yang meneleponmu?"

"Hmm? Memangnya itu urusanmu, ya, Tetsuya?"

"Bu-Bukan… Tapi…"

"Yah, kau tidak perlu tahu. Oh ya, tolong sampaikan pada Shintarou kalau latihan hari ini dimajukan menjadi jam 1 siang, karena hari ini ada rapat guru, waktu pulang juga dimajukan." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Akashi bangkit dari mejanya dan melangkah pergi. "Sudah, ya. Aku ada pertemuan OSIS sekarang."

"Tung—"

Terlambat. Akashi sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi, ia sudah berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia—benar-benar penasaran, siapa kira-kira yang menelepon Akashi sehingga _leader_nya itu bisa berwajah seperti itu—seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Dan ia juga penasaran, mengapa Akashi bersikap seperti itu pada Aomine, sahabatnya tersayang.

Apa dia ingin membuat Aomine berusaha melupakannya?

Apa dia memang tidak peduli lagi?

Atau… Ia hanya berakting—berusaha membuat Aomine cemburu?

* * *

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko menekan-nekan pipi _cahaya_nya yang tengah malas-malasan di atap sekolah, seperti orang kurang kerjaan.

"Aomine-kun," kali ini, ia mencoba mengeraskan suaranya.

"…"

**"Aomine-kun!"**

**"AAARGH! Berisik, Tetsu! Ada apa, sih?!"** erangnya kesal, sambil berguling ke posisi sebaliknya, menjauhi pandangan Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun nggak boleh begitu. Sebentar lagi waktu masuk, lho."

"Cih, memangnya aku peduli?"

Kuroko menghela napas, sulit sekali untuk membujuk sahabat satu klubnya ini. Perlahan ia membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari lantai bawah. Siapa tahu Aomine mau memandangnya jika ia membuka bekal. Aomine kan, terkenal dengan sikapnya yang suka _membetak_ bekal orang.

"Aomine-kun… Momoi-san khawatir padamu, ia sampai membuatkan _bentou_."

"Kalau buatan Satsuki, aku tidak butuh. Siapa juga yang mau buang-buang nyawa."

"Aomine-kun… Sejak saat itu Aomine-kun tidak ikut latihan, aku juga menjadi khawatir, 'kan…" ucap Kuroko lirih sembari meremas _sweater _putih yang dipakai sahabatnya. **"Aomine-kun… Masih sedih, ya?"**

**"Siapa yang sedih."**

"Aomine-kun bersikap begini, itu tandanya keadaan hati Aomine-kun masih tidak enak, kan?"

"…"

.

"Nee, Aomine-kun… Tadi aku bicara dengan Akashi-kun." Kuroko melembutkan suara. Tangannya sibuk membereskan kotak bekal dari Momoi, kemudian membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri (berhubung Aomine tidak mau memakan masakan Momoi). "Dan, kau tahu? Ia ditelepon seseorang… Saat ia menelepon, Akashi-kun menjadi senang sekali. Ia tersenyum begitu manis."

"Ooh. Mungkin orang yang dia suka. Memangnya aku peduli kalau ia punya seseorang yang disukainya sekarang? Hah! Aku tidak peduli." balas sang _dark blue_ ketus. Entahlah, ia memang benar-benar kesal atau hanya ingin mengalihkan perasaan sukanya pada Akashi. Kuroko tahu, kalau dari lubuk hatinya pasti Aomine masih ingin kembali kepada_nya_.

"Aomine-kun tidak ingin senyuman manis itu kembali ditujukan padamu?"

"Tahu tidak, Tetsu? Dia saja seumur-umur tidak pernah tersenyum manis kepadaku. Paling-paling hanya mengancamku dengan guntingnya, atau memandangku horror."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Tetsu. Biarkan aku sendiri."

"…"

Menyerah membujuk sang _ace_ untuk kembali semangat, Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya. Sepertinya sekarang percuma saja. Setelah meletakkan kotak bekal miliknya di samping Aomine yang tengah tidur-tiduran malas, ia melangkah pergi.

"Terserah Aomine-kun saja. Karena hasilnya pasti dari Aomine-kun juga. Oh iya, latihan hari ini dimulai jam 1, sepulang sekolah. Aomine-kun datang, ya? Latihan terasa sepi kalau tidak ada Aomine-kun."

.

.

"Ba-Bagaimana, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi dengan sorot mata penuh kecemasan. Ternyata sedari tadi ia menunggu di bawah, ingin tahu bagaimana usaha _Tetsu-kun_nya tersayang dalam membujuk teman masa kecilnya itu.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Percuma saja, Momoi-san. Dia bahkan tidak mau memandangku."

Mendengar itu, Momoi menunduk lesu. "Begitu, ya…"

"Tapi tenang saja, Momoi-san. Tadi aku sudah membujuknya untuk datang ke latihan hari ini. Aku yakin, pasti Aomine-kun memikirkannya dan akan datang ke latihan. Semua pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tetsu-kun…"

* * *

**Jam 1 lewat 5 siang.**

Kuroko dan Momoi berdiri di depan _gym _SMP Teiko sambil berharap-harap cemas. Kuroko memang sudah menyuruh sang _ace _tim itu untuk datang, tapi sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan datang atau tidak.

Namun, sepertinya kecemasan mereka itu tidak perlu. Kuroko membulatkan matanya senang melihat seseorang yang bersurai biru dan mengenakan kaus hitam mendekatinya dari kejauhan.

**"Aomine-kun… Kau datang,"**

**"Ya. Sudah, ayo kita latihan di dalam, Tetsu."** ajaknya. Kuroko mengangguk, menerima ajakan cahayanya dengan senang hati. Mungkin jika ia latihan, mungkin jika ia kembali bermain basket, maka ia akan kembali semangat.

Sesampainya di dalam _gym_, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kapten bernomor empat. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut melihat _mantan_nya itu datang untuk berlatih. Namun wajah terkejutnya itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Ia kembali memimpin _string_ 1 klub basket SMP Teiko latihan.

Kuroko, Aomine dan Momoi mendatangi pemain regular SMP Teiko—terkecuali Akashi—yang tengah duduk di pinggir _gym_, di dekat gudang penyimpanan.

.

**"Aominecchi! Kau datang!"** seru Kise senang, kemudian berlari kecil mendekati pemain yang merupakan idolanya itu. Midorima pun menyusul sang _blonde_.

**"Lama sekali. Kau ketinggalan banyak latihan. Bisa-bisa posisimu sebagai regular terancam lho, nodayo."** Ia memeringatkan, ditanggapi dengan Aomine yang menaikkan bahunya.

"Yah… Aku tahu resikonya kok, kacamata."

**"Uwaaa~ Minechin kembali, aku sudah lama sekali tidak main dengan Minechin~ Nee, kalau nanti _one on one _mau, Minechin?"**

"Oke, Murasakibara~ Kuterima tantanganmu."

Kuroko tersenyum lega melihat mereka semua kembali berkumpul bersama. Aomine—sang _cahaya _tersayang juga sepertinya sudah lebih semangat sekarang. Mungkin dia sudah melupakan kejadian di kemarin hari, atau dia masih belum menyerah.

**"Yuk, Tetsu, kita latihan _shoot_. Aku sudah janji akan mengajarimu 'kan, waktu itu?"**

**"Ehehe. Ya, Aomine-kun."**

Sementara dari satu sisi _gym_, sepasang _ruby_ memandang mereka tajam.

.

.

.

Latihan sudah berjalan satu jam, dan Aomine bermain seperti biasa, penuh semangat. Mungkin dia memang begini jika sudah menyangkut basket—memang begitu, 'kan? Kise dan yang lainnya juga terlihat senang karena _ace_ penting milik tim mereka sudah kembali ke tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada.

Tentu saja, ia sendiri juga sangat senang. Ia dapat kembali bermain dengan Aomine, sebagai _cahaya _dan _bayangan_.

"Ne, Tetsu, tolong ambilkan minuman yang ada di sebelahmu itu, dong." pinta Aomine sambil menunjuk botol minuman yang ia maksud. Terang saja ia haus, ia sudah berlatih sejak tadi dan sekarang adalah waktu istirahat sejenak.

Mendadak terjadi ribut-ribut di depan pintu _gym_. Lho, ada apa? Mau tidak mau para anggota reguler menjadi penasaran dan menghampiri.

**"Ng… Ini ada apa, ya?"** tanya Momoi pada salah satu anggota _string _kedua. Orang itu menoleh, kemudian menjelaskan.

"Itu lho, ia kembali lagi ke sini! Mungkin sedang main, ya?"

"Di-dia?" Momoi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia? Dia siapa? _Dia dia dia?_

"Ya! Kau tahu—**mantan kapten sebelum Akashi.**"

"E-Eh?!"

Kelima anggota—dan seorang manajer—berkepala warna-warni itu memandang penasaran ke arah pintu. Mantan kapten? Jangan-jangan orang yang datang adalah—orang yang sama dengan yang mereka pikirkan.

Sebelum mereka dapat berpikir lebih jauh, orang itu sudah lebih dulu mendatangi mereka—

—dengan Akashi yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

**"Yo, kalian! Bagaimana, semangat latihannya?"**

**…Mantan kapten Klub Basket SMP Teiko, Nijimura Shuuzou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**note:**

**Halo, semuanya. Akhirnya Kiyoha bisa mengupdate fic ini—walaupun masih banyak utang fic yang lain, hahaha *tepar***

**Melihat review-review kalian, kalian pinter ya analisisnya~ Tapi nggak semudah itu dong, fufufu ^w^ Dan yaampun, makasih banget buat yang udah mampir dan menotis fic ini, kiyoha senang sekaliiii ;w; Apa banyak juga yang suka AoAka? hehehe~**

**Untuk chap 3, entahlah~ Mungkin habis UTS kiyoha akan lanjutkan, break UTS dulu, tehehe~ *nyengirkuda***

.

**codetreasure, **aye, kiyoha buat ukeshi lagi fufufu ayo ikutan berlayar di kapal AoAkaaa~ *melebarkanlayar* Biasalah namanya juga Kuroko www kalau soal AoKise belum tahu sih bakal ada nggak www oke, ini diapdet~

**Corporal Narin to B Gata, **Salam kenal Narin dan B~ Iya, ngambek!Sei-chan memang unyuu~ Kalau Kichan, dia harus siap2 kena gunting xD Oke, Kiyoha ganbaru~ Ini chap 2nya yaa :3

**Akashiki Kazuyuki, **wah, shipper AoAka? Sama dong xD walau kiyoha lebih ke uke!Akashi centric sih www soal teorinya itu bagus banget hahaha cuma kayaknya ya Sei-chan nggak separah itu cemburunya x'D Kalau soal panjang... Mungkin, ya. Oke, ini di update~ :3

**100percentcocoa, **kyaaa, coco-san dateng lagi xD /heh/ ayo ayo ramaikan kapal ini~ yah, Kuroko seperti biasa, berlidah setajam silet namun setia kawan kan :'33 akan disampaikan pesannya ke Ahomine www Yaps, bukan Kise, tapi siapa ya~? xD Oke, ini di update~ :3

**Fujimoto Chiaki, **alay!Akashi itu lucu xD /nggak/ Hmm, apa Akashi benar-benar cemburu sama Kise, ya? c: Oke, ini lanjutannya~ :3

**Mey-chan Love Kagami 5862, **halo lagi Mey-chan xD Kenapa, ya? Dan siapa ya orangnya? Ufufufu~ Oke, ini lanjutannya~ semoga suka c:

**kurohime, **iya, lagi pengen coba nulis AoAka mumpung pair ini lagi rame~ xD Hmm, gimana ya? c:

**akaverd20, **eeeh, souka? x/D makasih~ Tapi apa memang Kise, ya? Hehe~

**Kiri Shota****,** itu mungkin benar mungkin salah~ xD Balik lagi? Mungkin bisa c: Akashi cemburu lagi? Bagus tuh~ hehehe. Mungkin bisa dimasukkin. Oke, ini updatenya~ :3

**jesper.s, **oke, ini lanjutannya c:

.

**Lastly, Mind to RnR? C:**

**kiyoha**


	3. Jealousy

**Title: Koi no Confusion**

**Pair: Main Aomine x Akashi, slight!Aomine x Kuroko plus slash pair in this fic**

**Rate: T saja cukup /ei**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Story © Kiyoha, tidak ada keuntungan finansial sama sekali yang author dapatkan dari dipublishnya cerita ini. Hanya mendapat asupan bergizi non-official dari karya tangan sendiri, hohoho. /plak**

**Warning!: Mungkin nyerempet OOC, NTR (?), alur apadehini awas typo, many slash slash pair dan segala kekurangan lain yang mungkin kurang author perhatikan. Gomenasai!**

.

.

**"Nijimura-san~"**

**"Hei—Akashi, hari ini kau menempel sekali rasanya."**

"Ehehe, habisnya aku kan sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu Nijimura-san… Nggak boleh?" Bukannya menjauh, Akashi malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kanan sang _senpai_, membuatnya mendengus pelan.

"Haah, dasar. Sifatmu yang manja masih belum berubah." Nijimura mengacak gemas helai merah _kouhai_nya hingga ia tertawa geli. Seisi _gym_ yang melihat mereka ikut tertawa—namun beberapa orang terdengar setengah tertawa karena terpaksa setengah prihatin kepada sesosok _dark blue_ yang memperhatikan _senpai-kouhai_ itu ber_icha-icha_ dari pojok _gym_.

Melihat itu, Kuroko meremas ujung kaos _cahaya_nya dengan wajah masam.

"Aomine-kun…"

"Tetsu… Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"E-Eh? Bantuan? Apa maksud—"

"Sudah, pokoknya ikut saja denganku."

Aomine menarik kasar tangan kanan Kuroko kemudian berlari ke luar _gym_. Momoi dan _Generations of Miracles_ lainnya kaget, seisi _gym_ memandangnya bingung—mungkin sedikit kasihan, Nijimura cengo karena tidak tahu apa yang barusan terjadi sementara Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mendadak _cahaya_nya menariknya keluar _gym_ seperti itu. Apakah ia tidak tahan melihat Nijimura dan Akashi seperti itu, atau—

"Aomine…kun? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko masih sambil terengah-engah, karena tadi Aomine menariknya sambil berlari kencang sekali. Kini mereka sampai di balik gedung kelas yang sudah sepi karena bel pulang sudah berdering sejak tadi.

"Tetsu… Aku…"

"A-Aku mengerti… Pasti sakit, 'kan, Aomine-kun. Melihat Akashi-kun yang seperti itu. Tapi kurasa, Akashi-kun hanya ingin membuat Aomine-kun cembu—"

"Kalau itu sih, aku tahu, Tetsu!"

"…Hah?"

Berbalik badan, Aomine memandang _bayangan_nya dengan serius. "Kalau soal itu… Nijimura-san pernah menghubungiku beberapa hari sebelumnya, kalau dia ingin melihat lagi keadaan klub basket, tapi… Kalau ia 'berhubungan' dengan Akashi… Kurasa tidak."

"Ah, begitu…"

"Makanya…" Aomine melicinkan tenggorokannya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan—"Aku ingin kau membantuku, Tetsu."

"Membantumu? Apa maksud—Ukh?!"

Mendadak saja Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengelilingi tubuhnya. Eh? Eh? Bohong, bukan? Kehangatan ini, jangan-jangan—

—pelukan Aomine?

"A-Aomine-kun?! Ada apa tiba-tiba…" tanyanya—masih _shock_ karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari sang _ace_. Sebentar, ia tidak mengerti. Akashi bermanja-manja dengan Nijimura, lalu Aomine jadi… Memeluk… Dirinya. Apa itu maksudnya…?!

**"Bantu aku… Membuat Akashi cemburu."**

.

.

Kise melotot _shock_, kacamata Midorima retak, Murasakibara menjatuhkan _maiubou_nya dan Momoi menjerit histeris. Bohong—pemandangan di hadapan mereka bohong, hanyalah ilusi mata! Hanyalah fatamorgana di siang bolong! Soalnya tidak mungkin kan… Tidak mungkin kan…

**AOMINE MEMELUK KUROKO?!**

"Ng? Ah… Kalian,"

"D…Doumo."

Kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu menoleh, menyadari kedatangan keempat kawan mereka ke belakang gedung. Demi letusan gunung salak—Aomine seakan tidak peduli walau mereka melihatnya memeluk Kuroko, walau keempatnya saja sudah berwajah sangat _shock_ bagai petani yang melihat sawahnya terbakar.

**"D-D-D-D-DAI-CHAN?! KENAPA KAU MEMELUK TETSU-KUN—AAAH, KOKOROKU TIDAK KUAAAT!"** jerit Momoi yang sedari tadi menahan suara agar tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Murasakibara mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat _maiubou_nya tersayang tercecer begitu saja di tanah.

"Yaah, jatuh, deh… Lagipula, Minechin ngapain, sih?"

**"AOMINECCHI TERNYATA KAU SUDAH PINDAH HATI KE KUROKOCCHI YA-SSU?!"** tanya Kise tak kalah heboh—bahkan jari-jarinya yang lentik itu mencengkram erat pipinya yang mulus.

Sementara Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring kemudian kembali bersikap jaim layaknya _honor student_ yang terhormat. Ia hanya menghela napas pelan kemudian kembali memandang kedua makhluk bersurai kebiruan yang tanpa malu-malu lagi berpelukan di belakang gedung kelas. Memang zaman sekarang apa yang akan terjadi tidak bisa ditebak, seperti _right of postponement_ milik seseorang di SMA Seirin sana.

"Bukan! Ini salah paham—Aaaargh, lebih baik kalian ke sini dan ikut mendengarkan rencanaku! Sini, sini! Daripada nanti kalian tidak mengerti!"

.

"O-Ooh, begitu ya-ssu. Jadi Aominecchi ingin membuat Akashicchi juga cemburu, ya…" gumam Kise, ia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi reaksi berbalik, kan, Dai-chan?"

"Ya, Satsuki. Menurutku sih dia yang ingin membuatku cemburu—karena suatu alasan yang sama dengan mengapa ia memutuskanku—jadi aku malah ingin mencoba membuat ia cemburu juga. Bagaimana, bagus, kan? Di saat ia sedang kesal begitu, aku bisa merebut hatinya balik, begitu!" Aomine mengacungkan jempol—dibalas dengan Momoi yang bertepuk tangan senang. Gadis itu memang senang dengan rencana-rencana seperti ini, walau hasilnya masih belum bisa dipastikan, sih. Kise dan Midorima memasang wajah tersenyum juga—sedangkan Murasakibara entah mengapa memiringkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eeeh? Tapi Minechin tidak merasa apa-apa waktu Akachin manja ke Nijimura-san…? Kalau aku jadi Minechin sih, aku pasti langsung galau~ _Kraus Kraus."_

Aomine tertawa pasrah. "Kalau itu sih, pasti aku kesal, kan, hahaha… Makanya aku ingin rencana ini jadi sukses."

"Begitu ya, Aomine…"

"Tapi nih ya, Aominecchi." Kise menempelkan telunjuknya di pipi, memasang pose berpikir yang—menurutnya—tampak manis, kelihatannya bingung. **"Kenapa Aominecchi… Memilih Kurokocchi?"**

…

…Eee…

"Err… Itu karena kalau sama Satsuki dia tidak akan cemburu, Kise." jawab Aomine seadanya. Seakan tak puas dengan jawaban sang _darkblue, _Kise masih saja memasang pose bingung andalannya.

"Lalu kenapa harus Momocchi atau Kurokocchi? Memangnya mereka yang paling berpotensi membuat Akashicchi jadi cemburu-ssu?"

"Berharap nih ceritanya, nodayo?" sindir Midorima yang (sepertinya) mengetahui niatan tersembunyi Kise—entah benar atau tidak.

"A-Apa sih, Midorimacchi… Kan aku hanya bertanya, memangnya salah-ssu?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi memangnya kau hanya bertanya, Kise? Harusnya walau Aomine melakukan rencananya dengan Momoi atau Kuroko, kau hanya bersikap biasa saja dan membiarkan Aomine melaksanakan rencananya. Bukannya begitu, nodayo?"

**"MIDORIMACCHI—"**

"Heeei, sudah, sudah. Jadi, Tetsu, mulai besok kita akan mulai lakukan rencana ini. Sini, biar aku beritahu seperti apa." Aomine memotong ucapan Kise—yang kini menggembungkan pipinya sebal—lalu kembali beralih ke sang bayangan. Kuroko yang masih kaget karena perlakuan Aomine tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama, siapa tahu rencana ini berhasil.

"Eheh, jadi begini. Pagi-pagi nanti, kita bersikap seperti biasa saja. Aku ingin tahu reaksi Akashi saat ia melihatku masuk sekolah dengan tampang seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Nah, saat istirahat, barulah kita lakukan rencana kita."

"Tunggu—Aomine-kun, sebenarnya rencana seperti apa yang kau bilang dari tadi? Aku tahu, untuk membuat Akashi-kun cemburu, kan? Tapi seperti apa—"

**"Tetsu, kau pura-pura saja jadi kekasihku."**

…

…

Ya?

"E-EH?! Maksud Aomine-kun—kita bersikap layaknya kekasih, begitu?! Pegang-pegangan tangan, atau malah pelukan—" seruan yang terdengar sangat OOC pun meluncur cepat dari pemiliknya yang kini gelagapan. Aomine tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Ya, kira-kira begitu! Karena orang-orang tidak akan percaya kita sepasang kekasih kalau kita tidak melakukan apa-apa, sih… Kalau bisa kita sekalian bermesraan di depan Akashi, mungkin itu bisa memancingnya."

"Itu mustahil, Aomine-kun! Jangan aku! Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Kuroko dengan keras—sekaligus mendorongkan kedua tangannya ke wajah redup sang _ace_. Kise, Midorima, dan Momoi yang entah mengapa merasa terabaikan hanya bisa _sweatdrop—_sementara Murasakibara masih asyik bermesraan dengan snack tercinta—kali ini _potato chip-chan_.

"Ayolah, Tetsu! Hanya untuk sehari, saja! Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya, kok."

Tak tahan melihat Aomine yang terus meminta dengan wajah memelas, Kuroko akhirnya menyerah.

"Uukh… Kalau begitu, baiklah… Aku tidak mau tahu lho, ya."

"Yeah! Makasih, Tetsu! Sayang, deh!" _Gyuuuu_, Aomine pun memeluk erat Kuroko (yang tengah mati-matian menjauhkannya) dengan sikap yang begitu OOC. Sekali lagi, Kise dan Midorima _sweatdrop, _Momoi _fangirling_ sementara Murasakibara masih saja bermesraan dengan _potato chip-chan_.

"Yah, kalau begini sudah pasti rencananya akan dijalankan ya-ssu… Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Aominecchi?" Kise menawarkan diri. Mendengar itu, Aomine berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, kan waktu itu Tetsu minta kau untuk menjauh dariku, sekarang puas-puasin saja memelukku. Asal, Tetsu harus terlihat iri. Ya, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun… Jangan memutuskannya sendiri seperti itu. Nanti aku yang menderita, tahu."

Momoi yang tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap di hati kecilnya akhirnya menyerukan kegirangannya, "Yay! Pasti asyik, nih… Besok aku bawa kamera, ah~ Yang SLR atau yang _pocket, _ya? Atau sekalian _handycam _saja? Ahh—Lalu _upload_ ke _Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, YouTube, _pasang _hashtag _#Aokuro, masukkan ke _WhatsApp _klub basket, _share _di _snapchat—_"

**"JANGAN COBA-COBA LAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU, SATSUKI!"**

Belum sempat Momoi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Aomine sudah memotong duluan dengan teriakan keras khasnya, membuat satu-satunya gadis di sana menggembungkan pipi mulusnya, ngambek.

"Eeh? Tidak bisa, ya? Mou, Dai-chan~"

"Yah, pokoknya lihat saja besok, deh, Momocchi… Sejujurnya aku juga agak penasaran-ssu…"

"Rencananya sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku boleh pulang, kan, nyam~?"

**"PULANG KE TEMPATMU SANA, TITAN!"** seketika terdengarlah teriakan nyasar seorang remaja labil setengah manusia dari _anime_ sebelah. Semua _sweatdrop_. Demi alis Hanamiya yang tebalnya minta ampun, kenapa bisa—

"Jadi begitulah. Pokoknya besok kita mulai jalankan rencana kita ya, Tetsu!" seru Aomine dengan mata berapi-api. Semuanya pun mengepalkan tangan, meninjukannya ke udara. Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya esok hari.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku juga akan menjalankan rencanaku sendiri, nodayo…"

* * *

**…**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di SMP Teiko, pas sekali untuk mengawali hari yang sepertinya akan jadi menyenangkan. Akashi bersiul riang sembari memasuki gerbang yang membatasi kawasan SMP Teiko—alasannya ada 2, yaitu pertama: kemarin ia bertemu Nijimura setelah sekian lama dan kedua: ia tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi sang _ace dark blue _hari ini. Ow, atau bisa-bisa ia tidak masuk sekolah karena kejamnya _emperor_ ini kemarin? Bisa saja. Begitu-begitu, hati Aomine kan le—

**"Whoops! Ah, pagi, Akashi!"**

Seseorang berlari kencang melewatinya bak pemain nomor dua puluh satu dari suatu anime sebelah yang bertemakan _American Football_. Tanpa diduga-duga Akashi—dia adalah Aomine Daiki. Berlari dengan riang dan semangat seakan-akan hari ini baru pertama kalinya ia masuk ke sekolah. Memangnya anak SD, apa?

Tapi tunggu—kenapa dia…?

"Kenapa… Dia bisa seriang itu? Daiki…"

"Abaikan saja, Akashi. Dia lagi senang-senangnya, tuh, nodayo." Seseorang menepuk punggung mungilnya dari belakang, yang tak lain adalah Midorima Shintarou, _ace shooter_ kebanggaan Teikou.

"Shintarou… Hei, kau tahu tidak, mengapa Daiki segembira itu? Aneh, biasanya kalau melihat aku dekat dengan orang lain, dia kan… Berarti renca… Ups." Akashi menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja ia kebablasan dan membeberkan semuanya begitu saja. Midorima yang berjalan beriringan dengannya mendengus,

"Dia… **Mungkin punya _gebetan_ baru**." ucap Midorima, dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat-buat, supaya terdengar misterius katanya. Berdeham sebentar, ia pun melanjutkan.

"Itu lho, nodayo… _**Si doi.**"_

**"_Doi _siapa?"**

"**_Doi_…** Masa nggak tahu sih, nodayo."

Akashi menekankan suaranya, kemudian memandang Midorima lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. **"Shintarou. Beri tahu aku."**

"Err… Nanti juga kau tahu kalau sudah sampai di kelas. Daah, aku duluan ya, nodayo! Aku harus mengerjakan piket kelas!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Midorima pun lari tunggang langgang menjauhi sang _emperor_ yang memandangnya kebingungan. _Doi? _Siapa? Atau jangan-jangan…

.

.

Jam pelajaran kedua sudah lewat, dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Di saat-saat itu tidak ada yang aneh—kecuali Aomine yang memang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas ketika pelajaran. Akashi memandang sekitar—tidak ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Lantas mengapa si redup ini terlihat senang sekali? Lalu apa maksud Midorima soal '_Doi_'? Akashi tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Nee, Minechin~ Kita ke kantin, yuk? Aku lapar~"

Akashi menoleh tatkala ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing memanggil _mantannya_, Aomine. Oh, itu Murasakibara. Biasanya dia memang mengajak Aomine ke kantin setiap istirahat, kok. Tidak ada yang aneh—

"Waduh…Maaf ya, Murasakibara! Hari ini aku membawa bekal—ups, maksudku _dibawakan bekal_, hehehe~ Ajak Midorima atau Kise saja."

—he?

"Eeeh? Begitu, ya, Minechin~? Kalau begitu, daah."

**'_Be-bekal? Ah, mungkin saja Satsuki yang membawakannya. Dia kan terkadang membawakan Daiki bekal… Eh, tapi Daiki tidak pernah menyukai bekal dari Satsuki, lalu mengapa ia terlihat sangat menantikannya—'_**

Akashi berpikir keras, sekaligus mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan sang _emperor_ klub basket itu, Aomine tersenyum usil.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Huuh, aku lapar, nih…"

"Maaf ya, Aomine-kun. Aku lupa kalau aku menitipkan bekalnya di pos depan gerbang, jadi aku harus mengambilnya dulu. Ini, bekal untukmu."

**'_Eh… Lho? Tetsuya?'_**

"Masakanmu memang benar-benar enak, Tetsu! Beda sekali dengan masakan seseorang. Kalau begini sih aku rela menjadikanmu istriku, hehehe."

"M-Mou, Aomine-kun… Jangan bicara begitu." Kuroko memerah, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan _tan_ Aomine yang mengacak helai _baby blue_-nya dengan gemas.

Seketika seluruh mata—termasuk manik _ruby_ kembar milik Akashi—memandang ke arah kedua insan yang tengah asyik (sepertinya) bermesraan di depan kelas layaknya suami istri. Tunggu, _what? _Rasanya kemarin tidak ada apa-apa… Malah beberapa anak klub basket yang berada di kelas itu seharusnya mengetahui bagaimana Aomine berlari ke luar _gym_ saat melihat Akashi bermanja-manja dengan mantan kapten, Nijimura. Tapi kok hari ini?

**'_Kenapa Tetsuya… Mendadak membawakan Daiki bekal?'_**

.

"A-Aomine-kun… Lepaskan tanganmu—aduh, semua orang melihat…" pinta Kuroko dengan memelas, ketika mereka tengah melewati lapangan luas SMP Teiko. Kuroko memang ingin pergi ke kantin, dan Aomine memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Namun tangan kanan _tan_ Aomine yang terus memeluk tubuhnya ditambah tangan kirinya yang sesekali iseng menyentuh pipi porselennya—membuatnya malu. Apalagi banyak murid yang memerhatikannya—termasuk para siswi yang _fangirling_ dan Momoi yang sedang sibuk dengan 2 kamera di tangannya—satu SLR, satu lagi _handycam_ yang ia ikat di kepalanya.

"Hng? Tidak apa-apa kan, Tetsu? Aku kan kekasihmu. Tidak ada yang salah. **Sudah sepantasnya kita _lovey dovey_ begini, kan?**"

**"Ta-Tapi ini di sekolah… Mou, Aomine-kun!"** Kuroko yang kesal dan malu akhirnya melepas tangan Aomine yang menempel di tubuhnya dengan paksa, membuat empunya tertawa geli.

Akashi yang sedari tadi ternyata sibuk mengikuti pasangan biru itu dari belakang—sekaligus menguping pembicaraan, tersentak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Aomine barusan. Kekasih? Apa maksudnya?

**'_Ja… Jadi Tetsuya…'_**

Akashi menggenggam keras _handphone_ miliknya yang ia letakkan dalam saku _blazer _dan menggigit bibir bawahnya—sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

**'_Te… Tenang, Akashi Seijuurou. Daiki itu bukan kekasihmu lagi. Tunggulah sampai bel pulang berbunyi, kau dapat bertemu lagi dengan Nijimura-san… Daiki bukan…'_**

_Gyut._

**'_Daiki bukan…'_**

**'_E-Eh? Ada apa ini? Bukannya aku yang seharusnya membuat Daiki cemburu? Lantas mengapa aku… Dan sedari tadi aku terus merasakan firasat buruk ini…'_**

**'_Apa aku aneh?'_**

* * *

"Sepertinya rencananya berhasil ya-ssu. Akashicchi terlihat kaget tadi. Tinggal lihat saja besok, seperti apa Aominecchi akan bertindak~" ucap Kise riang saat beranjak pulang bersama Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum, sepertinya _acting_ tadi siang berhasil dengan sempurna.

"Ya, Kise-kun. Mungkin rencana kali ini benar-benar akan berhasil."

"…Ng… Kurokocchi, aku mau tanya sedikit-ssu…" ucap Kise pelan dengan nada yang tidak begitu yakin. Namun Kuroko mendengarnya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, Kise-kun?"

Menelan ludahnya, Kise mencoba melanjutkan dengan terbata. "I-Itu… Apa Kurokocchi… Suka Ao—"

"**Jadi itu… Alasan sebenarnya Nijimura-san datang ke sini? Begitu, Nijimura-san?"**

Mendadak mereka berdua dikagetkan dengan suara keras yang begitu familiar di telinga mereka—suara Akashi. Dari mana? Apakah dari balik gedung ini? Kise dan Kuroko pun mencoba mendekati karena penasaran.

.

**"Aku hanya tanya, jadi Haizaki sudah keluar dari klub basket? Apa alasannya, Akashi?"** satu lagi suara menyusul suara Akashi, berucap tidak kalah tegas. Ya, suara Nijimura.

"Kupikir Kise lebih cocok memegang posisi _small forward_ ketimbang dia, Nijimura-san. Itu keputusanku sebagai kapten klub basket. Aku harus membentuk tim yang kuat. Aku… Tidak salah, kan? Kalau keluar 'kan, dia yang… Dia yang…"

"_Dia yang_?"

"…Aku—"

"Yah, walau aku bilang ingin menengok keadaan klub basket SMP, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih… Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir dengan keadaan dia setelah aku meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke Amerika. Ternyata dia malah sudah keluar dari klub basket… Bagaimana…" Nijimura memandang langit, kemudian meletakkan telapaknya di atas wajah, menghela napas pelan. "Aku… Tidak mengerti."

**"…Ternyata memang benar, Nijimura-san masih memikirkannya."**

**"Tentu saja, Akashi. Sudah kubilang, mau bagaimanapun aku tetap saja terus memikirkannya. Dimanapun, kapanpun."**

_Tidak. Aku tidak tahan lagi._

**"Sudah, aku tidak mau tahu lagi! Dasar Nijimura-san bodoh! Balik saja sana ke Amerika!"**

Akashi berlari kencang meninggalkan Nijimura yang memandangnya kebingungan begitu saja. Wajar saja Nijimura bingung—ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Walau sekeras dan berapa kalipun ia mencoba memanggil mantan _kouhai_nya itu, tetap saja Akashi tidak akan menggubrisnya. Kise dan Kuroko yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan dari balik gedung ikut kaget melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba berlari pergi seperti itu.

"Kise-kun, ayo kejar Akashi-kun."

"_Roger, _Kurokocchi!"

.

.

.

"Hiks—kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi kepadaku—"

Kuroko dan Kise akhirnya menemukan Akashi yang duduk memeluk lututnya di dekat tempat pembakaran sampah sekolah. Kise segera tahu, karena Akashi memang sering melarikan diri ke sini. Ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Akashi-kun…?"

**"Tetsu—Ryouta?!"**

Eh?

Kedua manik _ruby _itu dibasahi air mata. Jangan-jangan Akashi… Menangis?

**"Akashicchi… Kau menangis-ssu?"**

"Ah, hahaha…" Akashi berdiri perlahan, mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir kemudian membelakangi Kise dan Kuroko yang masih memandangnya kaget—menghadap ke arah tempat pembakaran sampah.

"Sial… Aku membiarkan kalian melihat tampangku yang seperti ini, hahaha…"

"Akashi…kun?"

"Ternyata menggunakan Nijimura-san juga tidak begitu efektif, ya? Seharusnya aku tahu kalau ia sejak awal hanya memerhatikan Haizaki, haha… Mengapa jadi begini, dasar bodoh…"

"Akashicchi… Jangan-jangan kau hanya menggunakan Nijimura-san untuk membuat Aominecchi cemburu… Begitu-ssu?" tanya Kise. Memang sejak awal ia menduga bahwa Akashi hanya berusaha membuat Aomine cemburu dan kembali melihat ke arahnya, tapi ternyata memang…

"Memalukan, ya, Ryouta? Sudah melakukan hal begini, malah gagal… Malah, aku mendapatkan kerugian ganda… Entah aku yang bodoh atau bagaimana..."

Akashi berucap lirih, kedua kaki mungilnya bergerak maju mendekati sang _maboroshi no sixthman_ timnya, Kuroko. Sampailah mereka berhadapan—Akashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya kemudian tersenyum pilu.

**"…Selamat ya, Tetsuya…"**

"A-Akashi-kun…"

**'_Akashi-kun… Tidak seperti Akashi-kun yang biasanya. Ia terasa… Aneh. Apa hanya perasaanku—karena ia menangis?'_**

**_'...'_**

"Akashi-kun… Walau kau mencoba untuk membuat Aomine-kun cemburu, kukira sia-sia saja… Akashi-kun sendiri tahu, 'kan, kalau sejak awal Nijimura-san perhatian sekali dengan Haizaki-kun. Kalau Akashi-kun menempel padanya seperti itu, bukannya malah mengganggu hubungan Nijimura-san dan Haizaki-kun…" ucap Kuroko, membuat _leader_ di hadapannya mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Sekali lagi, Akashi tersenyum—senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Mengganggu hubungan Nijimura-san dan Shougo, hee?" Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Kuroko, Akashi berjalan menjauh. **"Tetsuya…"**

Kedua manik—baik itu milik Kuroko maupun milik Kise, keduanya membulat tatkala mendengar lanjutan kalimat Akashi. Eh? Eh? Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Apa maksudnya Akashi mengatakan hal itu? Akashi barusan mengatakan—

**"…_Munafik."_**

* * *

Aomine menyampirkan handuk kecilnya di bahu. Dia sudah mandi, dan rasanya segar sekali. Apalagi ia merasa rencananya hari ini berhasil. Sip, besok ia tinggal bersiap-siap merebut kembali Akashi yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya.

Ia terus berpikir begitu, sampai ia mendengar _handphone_nya yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergetar, mungkin ada pesan yang masuk. Memeriksanya, Aomine membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Eh—Akashi?!"

Pesan itu adalah…

**_Bye bye, Daiki._**

**_Dari Akashi Seijuurou_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Haih, semua! Kiyoha disiniii! *munculdaribawahsoalujian***

**Setelah galau mau lanjutin yang mana dulu mumpung punya waktu senggang gegara materi ujian besok gabut minta ampun—bahasa jepang—jadi ngerjain yang ini gara-gara geregetan sendiri, hahaha /mati**

**Jadi ya, begini~ Ternyata asyik juga bikin Akashicchi cemburu begini, fufufu. Walau endingnya sumpah alay banget itu *kubur diri* mungkin kalo kurang dan sempet bakal diedit deh, huhu**

**.**

**Balasan ripiu :3**

**100percentcocoa,** iyaaa, akhirnya Niji-senpai kiyoha putuskan buat masuk xD walau akhirnya Aka ke NTR juga, huhuhu *lirik si abu* girang wajar kok hahaha~ iya, yang bikin jeles itu kurochin. Aduh, pinter deh :'3 Yaiya dianya ga nyadar2 Akashi kan jadi sebel, wkwkwk. Kelanjutannya bisa dilihat diatas, oke xD IYAAAAA ADUH WAKTU LIHAT SEIYUUNYA ITU AAAARRGGGHH ICHIGO SAMA BYAKUYAAA *mati* okeee, ini dilanjut ditengah UTS, haha~

**Corporal Narin to B Gata,** Hai Narin dan B~ Ah, Rin pinter, deh. Tahu aja Kise sama Midorin punya hubungan khusus xD *lahkanluyangnulisoon* dan iya, mereka ga beneran lovey dovey kok, hahaha. Oke, ini lanjutannya, silakan~

**Katsumi hotaru,** Iya kan, Akashi unyuuu *w* iya, Kise memang punya apa-apa (?) sama Mine... Tunggu chap depan xD Okee, ini chapter barunya :3

**Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862,** Ufufufu, yang mana ya? Iya, Akashi mau bikin Mine cemburu xD Wah, kok tahu kalo Midorima mantannya? xD Oke, ini chap barunya Mey~ Silakan :3

**fujimoto chiaki,** iyaaa, Akashi jelesnya sama Tetsu :'3 tenang aja, yang suka AoKuro juga banyak hintnya kok disini... hohoho. Oke, ini lanjutannya, dibaca kan? xD

**kurohime,** eh? Apa lama, ya? Iya, bener si Kuroko. Dan bang niji mau ngapain ya, fufufu. Oke, ini chap barunya :3

**Akashiki Kazuyuki,** kalau sama bola basket kelewatan, dong. hehehe~ Iya, Akashi mau coba buat Mine cemburu~ Dan tenang saja, kiyoha juga pengennya bikin Akashi yang balik cemburu kok xD Oke, ini lanjutannya~ :3

**mimijjwkrissy,** gapapa kok sotoy wqwq dan memang benar tebakannya~

**.**

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**


	4. Kebingungan Hebat

**_"Muna…fik?"_**

Kuroko memandang punggung Akashi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Munafik? Maksudnya… Kuroko munafik? Lho—kenapa?!

"Kurokocchi…"

"Kise-kun, aku… Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Akashi-kun berkata begitu padaku… Aku munafik? Dalam hal apa?" Kuroko berpikir keras—dia benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi. Sebenarnya... Apa dia punya keterkaitan dengan kasus putusnya hubungan Aomine dan Akashi?

"Mungkin saja, Kurokocchi… Yang dikatakan Akashicchi barusan ada hubungannya dengan Aominecchi-ssu… Yah, sebenarnya aku juga merasa…"

"Me…Merasa apa, Kise-kun?"

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa-ssu! Oh ya, kita harus segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Aominecchi! Ayo, cepat!"

.

"Akashi… Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengirimkan pesan seperti ini?! _Bye bye Daiki…_ Memangnya dia mau pergi ke suatu tempat atau bagaimana—"

Aomine membulatkan matanya saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari pesan itu. Tidak, mungkin hanya ia yang berpikir terlalu negatif. Masa' iya sih, kalau…

**"Akashi… Jangan-jangan kau mau… Meninggalkanku—dan dunia ini?"**

* * *

**Title: Koi no Confusion**

**Pair: Main Aomine x Akashi, slight!Aomine x Kuroko plus slash pair in this fic**

**Rate: T saja cukup /ei**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Story © Kiyoha, tidak ada keuntungan finansial sama sekali yang author dapatkan dari dipublishnya cerita ini. Hanya mendapat asupan bergizi non-official dari karya tangan sendiri, hohoho. /ditaboksefandom**

**Warning!: Mungkin nyerempet OOC, NTR (?), alur menstrem, awas typo, many slash slash pair dan segala kekurangan lain yang mungkin kurang author perhatikan. Gomenasai!**

* * *

Aomine menumpukan tangannya di meja dengan lesu. Tadi pagi, saat guru _homeroom _mereka mengisi absen, Akashi menyatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat masuk hari ini. Sebenarnya bukan dirinya sendiri yang mengatakannya, tapi seseorang—_mungkin salah satu pelayannya, yang jelas bukan ayahnya_—yang menelepon ke sekolah melalui nomor telepon rumah Akashi. Katanya sih, Akashi jatuh sakit dan harus istirahat seharian penuh di rumah.

Yah, Aomine tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah sang pemimpin keluarga Akashi ketika mengetahui anak semata wayangnya itu jatuh sakit—mungkin ia marah? Tapi… Daripada membayangkan wajah ngamuk sang pemimpin keluarga Akashi, ia lebih tidak dapat membayangkan lagi kalau sang tuan muda—Akashi Seijuurou jatuh sakit, walau itu hanya demam biasa.

Kalian tahu, absen Akashi adalah absen yang paling sempurna di kelas—selalu bertuliskan masuk, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Ayolah, Midorima yang rajin—yang akan datang ke sekolah walau apapun yang terjadi—saja bisa tidak masuk sehari dua hari karena demam. Sebenarnya absen Aomine juga hampir sempurna sih, kalau saja tidak ada hari di mana ia terguyur hujan kemudian masuk angin.

'_Pikirkan hal lainnya, Daiki. Bisa saja Akashi tidak masuk karena kejadian yang diceritakan Tetsu kemarin. Bisa saja ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk memalsukan berita bahwa ia sakit. Ta… Tapi tunggu. Apa ayahnya tidak akan marah kalau ia tidak masuk tanpa alasan yang jelas? Itu tidak mungkin.'_

"Aaaargh! Aomine Daiki, kau memang bodoh!" Aomine mengacak-acak helai _dark blue-_nya, frustasi. Ayolah Akashi, mengapa kau harus menjadi orang yang cemburuan! Dan juga, ia masih belum mengerti Akashi cemburu dengan siapa—walau ia mencoba berhenti membaca Mai-chan, dan kemarin ia melaksanakan rencananya agar dapat mengetahui Akashi dapat cemburu lagi atau tidak—ternyata hasilnya…

Ia malah membuatnya menangis.

.

Kuroko memandang sahabatnya itu dari jauh dengan tatapan iba. Kemarin memang ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya—mungkin itu yang membuatnya tambah frustasi. Tapi 'kan dia hanya menceritakan bagian Akashi menangis di dekat tempat pembakaran sampah. Mungkin kalau ia juga ceritakan apa yang terjadi di antara Akashi dan Nijimura—segalanya akan semakin rumit.

Dan… Ia juga tidak menceritakan kepada Aomine apa yang kemarin Akashi katakan kepadanya. Ia rasa, ia harus menyimpan ini sendiri.

'_Aku harus apa lagi? Mungkin saja Akashi-kun menangis karena Nijimura-san, mungkin saja Akashi-kun menangis karena kemarin hubungan pura-puraku dengan Aomine-kun membuatnya cemburu… Entah yang mana yang benar. Tapi walaupun kita sudah dapat membuatnya cemburu dengan rencana kemarin, sepertinya tetap saja gagal karena hanya membuat Akashi-kun menangis dan tidak masuk sekolah. Aku tidak tahu lagi…'_

Kuroko menghela napas, ia sudah mulai lelah mengurus kedua rekannya dari klub basket ini. Kalau mereka sudah seperti ini—maka latihan basket pasti akan sulit. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti siang? Mungkin saja Midorima yang akan menggantikan Akashi, tapi tetap saja…

'_Tapi, kalau Akashi-kun menangis karena cemburu melihatku dan Aomine-kun kemarin, bukankah berarti ia masih memiliki rasa terhadapnya? Kemarin juga saat ia menyalamiku… Ia tersenyum, tapi mimik wajahnya terasa sedih. Bukannya itu berarti Aomine-kun masih dapat merebut kembali hatinya?'_

"Mungkin kalau hal ini… Dapat kuberitahukan ke Aomine-kun."

.

.

.

"Aomine-kun, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar. Bangunlah."

"Ck. Apa lagi, Tetsu? Soal Akashi lagi? Aaah, aku sudah lelah mengurusnya."

Kuroko merengut, kemudian kembali mengguncang badan Aomine yang tergeletak lemas di atap sekolah.

"Bukankah Aomine-kun yang mengatakan kalau Aomine-kun ingin merebut Akashi-kun kembali? Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan apa yang terjadi kemarin, mungkin akan berguna untuk Aomine-kun."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Ia menangis, 'kan? Sudah, jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah saja. Sudah, Tetsu. Sudah cukup."

"…"

Kuroko merengut. Ini tidak baik, Aomine sepertinya semakin _down _saja. Kalau begini, bagaimana ia bisa membantunya mendapatkan Akashi? Sang _mantan_ sendiri tidak ada motivasi.

**"…Memang aku benar-benar payah,"**

"E-Eh?"

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat—meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sekitar telapak tangannya. Selain itu—giginya yang beradu mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk. Terlihat sekali ia tengah menahan suatu perasaan yang sepertinya akan tumpah begitu saja. Sebelum Kuroko dapat berbicara dengannya, ia membuka mulut.

"Bukannya aku berhasil dan merebut kembali dirinya—aku malah semakin menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis… Ah, benar-benar payah, aku yang terburuk."

"A-Aomine-kun, jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri—"

**"Bagaimana jangan, Tetsu! Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan! Akibat dari perlakuanku kemarin… Ia menangis. Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku!"** Kedua iris kebiruannya mengkilat marah, memandang sang bayangan tajam.

"Sudahlah, Tetsu. Kumohon. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya berusaha membantu, tapi… Kumohon. Aku pusing sekali memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula, mau bagaimanapun, kalau Akashi belum masuk sekolah, percuma saja."

"Aomine—"

"Saat Akashi masuk sekolah nanti, aku janji aku akan kembali seperti diriku yang biasanya lagi. Ya, Tetsu?"

"…Baiklah."

Kuroko melangkah menuruni atap sekolah dengan lesu. Percuma saja, Aomine tidak dapat ia bujuk untuk semangat lagi. Yah, sebenarnya itu cukup wajar, karena rencananya malah menyakiti Akashi lebih dalam—bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis.

Ya sudahlah, ia tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa, dan menunggu Akashi kembali masuk sekolah—melihat dirinya yang super disiplin, pasti esok atau lusa ia akan masuk lagi. Tidak ada yang namanya Akashi tidak masuk dalam jangka waktu lama walaupun yang menyerangnya adalah penyakit yang cukup berat. Ia yakin sekali.

Baru saja ia akan menapakkan kakinya dari tangga menuju lantai dasar, seseorang sudah mencegatnya terlebih dahulu. Dan seseorang ini bukanlah seorang yang asing baginya, melainkan orang yang sangat familiar dengannya—

—dia yang dijuluki _Perfect Copy_, **Kise Ryouta**.

.

"Ki-Kise-kun…"

"Kurokocchi… Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"E-Eh?"

* * *

**"…Eng? Sudah agak siang, ya?"**

Akashi membuka kedua manik _ruby_nya perlahan, mencoba menetralisir cahaya terang dari luar jendela yang merambah ke penglihatannya. Benar-benar terang—berdasarkan jam matahari, mungkin sekarang sudah sekitar jam 10 atau 11 pagi. Mengangkat badannya yang entah mengapa terasa lemas sekali, Akashi meraih segelas air yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan di meja samping ranjangnya, mungkin agar dia bisa langsung minum ketika sudah bangun.

Menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang lebar dan tinggi, Akashi mulai melamun. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang menyebabkannya terbaring lemah di ranjang seperti ini.

**'_Apa aku ini aneh? Mengapa seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa terkulai lemas begini… Hanya dengan kejadian simpel yang tidak penting?'_**

Tangan mungilnya yang pucat itu mengepal.

**'_Sejak kapan… Aku menjadi lemah begini?'_**

.

**_Tok tok tok_**

"Akashi-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun? Ada tamu yang datang, ingin bertemu Akashi-sama."

Akashi dapat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari balik pintu kamar. Ia tahu suara ini, ini suara _maid _setianya, Miho. Dan… Ada apa ini? Tamu? Apa orang bisnis? Harusnya ayahnya tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya jika ia tengah sakit. Ya, seharusnya…

Lantas… Siapa yang ada di luar?

"Masuk saja, Miho."

Selepas mempersilahkan _maid_nya itu untuk masuk, pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan dua orang, yang satu adalah _maid _setianya, Miho, dan seorang lagi…

**"…Shin…tarou…?"**

"Hei, Akashi. Bagaimana keadaanmu, nodayo?"

Wakil kapten yang seharusnya menggantikan dirinya hari ini, Midorima Shintarou. Eh? Eh? Mengapa ia datang ke sini? Bukannya ia harus sekolah hari ini? Akashi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Namun sebelum ia dapat bertanya, Midorima sudah menghampirinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar sakit, ya, nodayo."

Midorima merogoh isi tas sekolahnya kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu ke hadapan sang _emperor, _Akashi.

"Ini. Siapa tahu kau bisa baikan kalau makan ini, nodayo."

**"…Puding?"**

"Rasa _strawberry cheesecake_. Oh ayolah, aku sampai berebut dengan banyak orang di kantin untuk mendapatkan ini untukmu, nodayo. Bukannya kau menyukai ini?" Membetulkan kacamatanya, Midorima masih saja menunggu Akashi untuk mengambil semangkuk kecil puding yang berada di tangan kanannya. Tersenyum, Akashi kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih, Shintarou."

"Ya, sama-sama, nodayo."

"…Omong-omong, kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Tapi kau mengenakan seragam…" tanya Akashi ragu seraya menggenggam ujung kerah _blazer_ yang dikenakan sang _shooter_. Dia memang ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak melihat Midorima memasuki ruang pribadinya. Apa dia tidak sekolah dari pagi? Atau ia izin untuk menjenguk?

"Oh, ini. Tadi aku mendapat izin dari _sensei, _sepertinya ia terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba tidak masuk begini. Ini 'kan hal yang sangat langka, nodayo. Karena itu aku seperti 'dikirim' ke sini."

"He-Hee…"

Akashi membuka tutup mangkuk puding _strawberry_ di tangannya kemudian menyendok sebagian darinya. Manis. Dengan _vla _yang kental dan tekstur yang lembut. Puding _strawberry _yang ia suka. Dengan cepat puding itu hanya tinggal setengahnya.

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar menyukai puding _strawberry_ buatan kantin, ya, nodayo. Tuh, _vla-_nya menetes sampai ke dagumu."

Dengan sigap Midorima langsung mengambil tisu basah yang selalu ia sediakan di tasnya kemudian menyapukannya ke sudut bibir sang _leader_, seakan sedang mengurusi seorang anak kecil. Melihat tindakan sang _shooter_, Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Shintarou."

Masih sambil membersihkan wajah Akashi yang lengket karena terkena _vla, _Midorima menjawab.

"…Menurutmu begitu, nodayo?"

"Ya, kau memang tidak berubah sama sekali, perlakuanmu padaku masih sama saja dari dulu. Haah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa seperti ini. Dimanja seseorang seperti ini. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu… Ya, Shintarou?"

Midorima tidak menjawab. Berkat ucapan Akashi yang ia dengar barusan, ingatannya tentang 'beberapa bulan yang lalu' kembali. Ini buruk—padahal ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan saat itu. Saat-saat penuh kebahagiaan itu. Saat-saat kesedihan itu.

**…Saat ia masih menjabat sebagai _kekasih dari Akashi Seijuurou._**

.

.

.

**"Ada apa, Kise-kun? Katanya mau bicara denganku?"**

Helai _blonde _dan _baby blue_ mereka terhempas angin yang bertiup cukup kencang di halaman sekolah. Kise masih saja diam—seakan mengabaikan Kuroko yang bertanya padanya sejak tadi. Merasa persiapan sudah cukup, ia baru membuka mulut.

"Un. Kurokocchi… Aku mau minta tolong sesuatu padamu-ssu. Aku tidak tahu ini hal yang berat untuk dilakukan Kurokocchi atau tidak, yang pasti ini penting untukku."

**'_Sesuatu yang penting?'_**

"Baiklah, Kise-kun. Jika aku sanggup maka aku akan memenuhi permintaan Kise-kun. Eng… Jadi Kise-kun mau minta apa?"

"…Begini ya, Kurokocchi…"

Mendadak Kuroko merasakan punggungnya terdorong hingga menabrak dinding—berkat kedua tangan Kise yang mencengkram erat bahunya. Kuroko memandang Kise kebingungan. Aneh, rasanya hari ini Kise berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti lebih… Kasar?

"Ki-Kise-kun?"

"Naa, Kurokocchi… Aku minta tolong nih, satu saja…"

"E-Eh?"

Iris sewarna madu itu berkilat, memandang lekat iris biru langit di hadapannya. Entahlah—menurut Kuroko, pandangan Kise saat ini terasa tajam dan mengikat. Sayup-sayup Kise membisikkan permintaan ke telinga sang bayangan, membuat kedua matanya membulat tatkala mendengarnya—

**"_Bisa tidak… Menjauh sedikit dari Aominecchi?"_**

.

.

.

"Hei, Akashi…"

"Hm? Ada apa lagi, Shintarou? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Akashi bertanya balik, sementara tangannya masih sibuk memainkan bidak catur di hadapannya. Midorima menggigit bibirnya pelan—sebelum kembali membuka suara.

**"Mengapa… Kau bersikap begitu terhadap Aomine? Maksudku… Lihat, betapa depresinya dia sekarang…"**

Seiring dengan terucapnya pertanyaan itu, sebuah bidak catur putih melangkah maju—membuat sang penguasa dari sisi hitam tersentak.

**"Mengapa, begitu? Ini masalahku dan dia. Apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu, Shintarou? Hmm… Kurasa tidak, benar begitu?"**

"Yah… Tapi kau tahu 'kan, memang kalau aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu tidak apa-apa, nodayo… Tapi kalau Aomine, mungkin perlakuan seperti itu membuatnya _shock_."

Sebuah bidak kuda hitam menyerang—meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan sisi putih. Sepasang manik _ruby_ menatap Midorima tajam.

"…Menyinggungku, Shintarou? Soal yang 'waktu itu'?"

"Bukan, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu… Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, nodayo. Tenang saja, aku sudah melupakan yang 'waktu itu', Akashi."

"Melupakan, hmm?"

Mengabaikan bidak-bidak caturnya sementara, Akashi memajukan badannya hingga jarak antara kedua hidung mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja. Tangan kanannya usil memainkan pinggir _frame _kacamata milik sang _dark green_.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak berharap dapat kembali seperti dahulu lagi, Shintarou? Apa kedua tanganmu… Sudah menyerah untuk kembali mendekap tubuhku ini, hm?"

Midorima masih tidak mengalah—kedua matanya melawan pandangan manik _ruby_ Akashi yang setajam mata pisau. Melihat mantannya teguh seperti itu, Akashi kembali membisikkan kalimat seduktif ke pendengarannya.

**"_Kalau kau mau, aku bisa kembali lagi padamu lho, Shintarou. Tidakkah kau menginginkan itu?"_**

…

Tidak.

Midorima mendorong bahu sang _emperor_ dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat tubuh mungilnya terhempas ke ranjang yang empuk—disusul dengan tubuh Midorima yang kini berada di atasnya.

**"…Akashi."**

Pada awalnya ia terkejut—sampai kemudian ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Wah, wah, Shintarou. Belum apa-apa kau sudah begini, hm?"

Menyadari apa maksud dari ucapan sang _ruby_ barusan, Midorima memerah.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Enak saja, nodayo. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Yah… _Ini _dan_ itu. _Seperti kau tidak tahu saja."

Midorima bangun kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya di samping ranjang. Sial, seharusnya ia tidak mendorong Akashi secara tiba-tiba ke kasur. Lihat, Akashi jadi berpikir yang macam-macam, padahal Midorima hanya berniat untuk membuatnya diam sesaat. Setelah berdeham singkat, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Ehem. Akashi, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Saat kau berpisah dariku waktu itu… Aku sudah merasa, memang kau bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku, makanya kita berpisah. Ya begitu, nodayo. Jadi aku tidak masalah. Aku percaya pada takdir."

"Wah, ternyata memang benar kalau kau sudah menyerah denganku. Yah, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, Shintarou."

Akashi kembali menjalankan bidak menterinya hingga mendekati bidak-bidak putih yang berada di barisan belakang. Menghela napas, Midorima membalas ucapannya.

"…Ya, aku memang sudah menyerah. Tapi dia—_Aomine, _masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Mungkin caranya memang salah dan bodoh, tapi aku menghargai perjuangannya. Tidak bisakah kau pertimbangkan sekali lagi, Akashi?"

Mendengar itu, Akashi menunduk muram. Tangan kanannya memainkan bidak menteri yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"…Shintarou. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah tidak ingin memikirkan segalanya tentang Daiki. Jujur, aku sudah lelah."

"Me-Mengapa? Setahuku, sejauh ini tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Aomine. Jujur, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa kau memutuskannya tiba-tiba, nodayo." _Keukeuh _ingin Akashi kembali berbaikan dengan Aomine, Midorima tetap teguh dengan pernyataannya.

"Kau hanya tidak merasakan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Daiki, Shintarou. Jika kau menjadi aku, kujamin kau juga akan memutuskannya. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak suka."

"Seperti… Menduakanmu? Itu yang kau katakan pada Aomine tempo hari, 'kan?"

"Ya."

…

…

**"…Akashi. Kau sebenarnya… Masih ingin kembali bersama Aomine 'kan-nodayo? Walau bibirmu itu mengatakan yang sebaliknya."**

Kedua manik _ruby _itu membulat sempurna.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Shintarou. Sudah kubilang—"

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi, maka reaksimu tidak akan seperti ini, nodayo. Ayolah Akashi, bukan hanya kau yang dapat membaca reaksi seseorang. Lagipula dari tadi kau tidak memerhatikan gerak-gerikku dengan seksama seperti biasanya. Itu tanda kalau ada banyak hal yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Midorima kembali memotong ucapan Akashi dengan berani, membuat lawan bicaranya tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia dapat melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Akashi. Kini rautnya berubah menjadi bingung dan muram.

Bidak putih itu terus melangkah, dan… **_Skak mat._**

"…Menyerahlah, Akashi. Lihat, saking bingungnya dirimu sampai kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan kemenangan."

"…Ahaha, memang dasar Shintarou. Sudah kubilang 'kan, Daiki sudah terlalu lama membuatku tidak nyaman, jadi aku tidak ingin kembali padanya lagi. Kenapa kau masih saja…"

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin kembali lagi padanya… Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanku, nodayo. Tapi setidaknya bisa 'kan kau berbicara dengannya sedikit… Karena kalau Aomine muram begitu, maka itu juga akan menggangguku, nodayo."

"Hmm, begitu, ya… Yah, kalau hanya bicara, mungkin…"

.

Midorima beranjak dari ranjang kemudian meraih tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Setelah mengelus pelan pipi _mochi _mantannya, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Yah, aku harus pulang. Aku sudah janji pada _sensei _tidak akan lama-lama. Oh ya, catatan pelajaran hari ini sudah kuletakkan di atas meja, nanti dilihat ya, nodayo. Ngomong-ngomong… Semoga kau cepat sembuh."

"…Ya, aku pasti sudah masuk besok. Jangan khawatir."

Midorima tersenyum lembut, puas dengan balasan yang ia dapat.

"Kalau begitu, dah. Sampai ketemu lagi di kelas."

**_BLAM_**

Pintu kamar tertutup, meninggalkan Akashi yang kini duduk terdiam di atas ranjangnya, sendirian. Entah mengapa, ucapan Midorima terus saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ucapan yang memintanya untuk setidaknya membuat Aomine kembali ceria.

**"Hanya bicara, ya…"**

Bungkus puding itu teremas menjadi tidak berbentuk lagi di genggamannya.

**"…Tetap saja, itu tidak bisa kulakukan, Shintarou."**

Kuroko duduk memeluk lutut, menyembunyikan wajah muramnya di balik _hood _sweaternya. Ia masih belum bisa percaya kalau tadi siang Kise memberinya permintaan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelum ini.

.

"_Bisa tidak… Menjauh sedikit dari Aominecchi?"_

"_Ki-Kise-kun? Maksudmu menjauh…?"_

"_Yah, begitu-ssu, persis seperti yang kuucapkan. Menjauh dari Aominecchi."_

"_Tunggu—memangnya kenapa, Kise-kun?"_

"_Yah, aku hanya tidak suka kalau Kurokocchi dekat-dekat dengan Aominecchi. Itu sedikit membuatku kesal, kau tahu."_

_._

**"Kise-kun… Jangan-jangan…"**

_DRRRT DRRRT_

_Handphone_ miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas ranjang bergetar, menghasilkan suara pelan di antara selimut. Kuroko meraih untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini.

**'_Murasakibara-kun…? Tumben sekali…'_**

_PIP_

"Halo, Murasakibara-kun? Ada apa?"

"_Ah, akhirnya Kurochin mengangkat. Yah, tidak ada yang penting, sih~ Hanya saja, tadi aku menelepon Akachin, menanyakan kabarnya. Dan kau tahu apa jawabannya, Kurochin~?"_

"Apa, Murasakibara-kun?" Penasaran, Kuroko segera membalas ucapan Murasakibara dengan semangat.

"_Ups. Kurochin semangat sekali, ya. Yah, Akachin bilang ia sudah sehat dan besok akan masuk sekolah, begitu. Oh ya, ia juga menitipkanku pesan yang harus kusampaikan ke Kurochin, nih~"_

"Eng… Pesan?"

"_Iya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya sih, tapi katanya **'bye bye, Tetsuya'** begitu. Aneh, apa ia mau pergi ke suatu tempat, ya?"_

**"B-Bye bye… Tetsuya? Ia berkata begitu?"**

"_Ya, benar sekali, Kurochin. Ups… Baterai handphoneku mau habis. Sudah ya, Kurochin~ Aku juga mau tidur."_

"I… Iya. Selamat malam, Murasakibara-kun."

"_Daah, Kurochin."_

_PIP_

Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke lutut. Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh! Pertama Kise, sekarang Akashi. Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua? Kalau Kise… Ia rasa mungkin Kise memiliki 'perasaan khusus' terhadap Aomine, jadi rasanya tidak masalah, walau ia sedikit bingung bagaimana harus bertindak.

Tapi kalau Akashi… Mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimanapun, pesan itu benar-benar aneh. _Bye bye…_ Apa mungkin Akashi… Akan pergi meninggalkannya, begitu?

Akh, Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar dilanda kebingungan hebat sekarang. Apa ia akan melanjutkan rencananya dengan Aomine, atau ia akan menjauh dari Aomine seperti permintaan Kise... Dan ia juga harus mengetahui apa maksud dari pesan yang Akashi berikan.

**'_Haah, ini semakin merepotkan saja.'_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hei hei hei, kiyoha disini :3 /lambaikaosdagadu /tebarbakpia /ditabok**

**Ehehehe, maaf lama ya, ketahan lumayan banyak urusan soalnya, hehehe... Ngetik di bis juga susah, pusing~ *kedip* /dikeroyokmassa**

**Tapi sekarang sudah berlanjut lagii, hehehe~ Buat yang penasaran soal pesan Akashi, mungkin di chap depan bakal dijelaskan... Tenang aja, fic ini bukan fic angst kok (?) *srooot* Dan aduh, banyak ya yang simpati sama Akachin~ Yah, tapi jangan salahkan Aominecchi, karena dia semata-mata cuma pingin balikan sama Akashi sih, hehehe xD**

**Oke, balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Corporal Narin to B Gata,** hai Rin! B-nya nggak ikut, yah. Sayang, yah~ iya, jealous!Akachin is the most kawaii thing xD Tenang, Mine pasti masih ingat kok kalau masih ada Akachin yang ia cintai *kedip* /heh/ oke, ini lanjutannya xD

**100percentcocoa, **wuahaha, setega itukah saya? *BGM: Teganya Teganya Teganya /heh* Iya, bang niji cuma muncul di sini buat rusuh(?) dan NTRnya Kuroko itu dibutuhkan, walau ujungnya nyakitin Akachin sih :') entahlah pikiran si daki, dan oh iya bener itu tempat jaki bakar sepatu, kok tahu sih~ *toel* /ditabok/ dan iya hohoho my precious otp nyempil *w* Tenang aja, pasti staff kurobas memilihkan yang terbaik untuk kita semua :') Siip, ini apdetnya :3

**codetreasure**, jangan dicubit wkwk xD daki memang hidoii dan niji muncul2 langsung rusuh(?) nggak apa kok wwqwq okee, ini next chapnya :3

**Katsumi hotaru**, Sonoh, peluk sei-chan yang lagi galo xD ah iya yang itu, kiyoha juga ga sabaaar *w* Yosh, ini lanjutannya~ :3

**Akashiki Kazuyuki,**biasa, namanya remaja kan masih dalam keadaan labil (?) makanya Akashi begitu, wkwkwk. Ah, nggak separah itu kok wqwq Yosh, ini updatenya :3

**kurohime, **ya, akachin kasian xD Hmm, gimana ya? Kuroko sama siapa ya? xD Oke, ini lanjutannya :3

**lupa login,** ehehe, makasih /w/ dan iya, Kuroko memang gak peka sih xD Oke, ini next chapnyaa :3

**fujimoto chiaki, **ah iya makasih QwQ iya, Kuroko memang nggak pekanya kelewatan, dan pertanyaan itu... jawabannya gimana ya xD Momoi sih shipper semua kapal, hohoho~ ya, mari doakan agar Akashi tidak tsun lagi(?) Yosh, ini next chapnya :3

**Kiri Shota, **gaapa hohoho :3 Ya, Akashi cemburu sama Tetsuya. Dan Mine... ya gitu xD Mari doakan agar mereka bisa jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing UwU gimana ya, maksud pesannya? :3 Dan oke, ini chap barunya~

.

**Lastly, berkenankah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**


	5. It's my Fault?

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki gerbang SMP Teikou dengan tidak semangat. Akhir-akhir ini suasana hatinya buruk lantaran masih merasa bersalah pada Akashi. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia masih kesal dengannya? Apa ia akan masuk sekolah hari ini? Murasakibara mengatakan padanya kalau Akashi pasti masuk, tapi tetap saja…

Kepalanya benar-benar dipenuhi segala hal tentang **_Akashi Seijuurou_.**

"Pagi, Aomine-kun." sapa Kuroko sambil melangkah mendekatinya, agar mereka dapat berjalan beriringan. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kalau melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, anak kecil bakal menangis, lho." lanjut Kuroko, setengah bercanda untuk meningkatkan _mood_ sahabatnya.

"…Biasa." jawab Aomine singkat tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah sang bayangan. Kuroko menunduk—usahanya meningkatkan _mood_ Aomine tidak berhasil. Ia tetap saja begitu. Pasti ia masih memikirkan soal yang kemarin.

"Hei, Ao—"

**"Pagi, Aomine, Kuroko."**

Suara bariton yang khas mengejutkan kedua pemuda bersurai kebiruan itu, membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang. Ah, ternyata sang _shooter_, Midorima yang memanggil mereka. Ia berjalan santai memasuki kawasan sekolah…

…Dengan Akashi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Mi-Midorima…"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan kemudian membalas, "Pagi, Midorima-kun."

Menaikkan posisi kacamatanya, Midorima kembali berkata. "Wah, wah, kalian bisa datang pagi juga-nodayo. Kupikir jam segini kau masih tidur, Aomine. Tumben sekali, mungkin hari ini salju akan turun, ya?"

"Ahaha, aku hanya bangun sedikit lebih pagi hari ini…" jawab Aomine grogi. Pandangannya tidak dapat lepas dari pemuda mungil bersurai merah di belakang sang _darkgreen _yang kerap membuang muka sedari tadi. Menyadari itu, Kuroko hanya membisu.

"Aka—"

**"Nee, nee, Shintarou."** Baru saja Aomine akan memanggil namanya, Akashi terlebih dahulu memanggil nama sang _shooter_. "Hari ini 'kan giliranku untuk piket, jadi bisa kita cepat masuk ke kelas?"

"E-Eh?" Mendengar permintaan sang kapten yang tidak biasanya, Midorima memasang mimik bingung—tapi tak lama, ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, nodayo. Duluan ya, Aomine, Kuroko."

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan pergi mendahului Aomine dan Kuroko menuju kelas—dengan posisi Akashi menggenggam ujung lengan Midorima, meninggalkan pasangan cahaya-bayangan yang masih membeku di tempat.

Kuroko merasa aneh—mungkin maklum saja kalau Akashi tidak ingin menyapa Aomine karena masalah mereka, tapi hari ini lebih aneh dari biasanya. Akashi bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata padanya tadi—biasanya 'kan sekedar 'pagi, Tetsuya'—dan yang lebih parah, ia seperti tidak melihat Aomine dan dirinya yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Entahlah apa dia sengaja atau tidak.

"Akashi-kun… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

**Title: Koi no Confusion**

**Pair: Main Aomine x Akashi, slight!Aomine x Kuroko plus slash pair in this fic**

**Rate: T saja cukup /ei**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Story © Kiyoha, tidak ada keuntungan finansial sama sekali yang author dapatkan dari dipublishnya cerita ini. Hanya mendapat asupan bergizi non-official dari karya tangan sendiri, hohoho. /ditaboksefandom**

**Warning!: Mungkin nyerempet OOC, NTR (?), ala rsinetron(?), alur menstrem, awas typo, many slash slash pair dan segala kekurangan lain yang mungkin kurang author perhatikan. Gomenasai!**

* * *

"Akashicchi! Kau masuk juga! Aku khawatir sekali karena Akashicchi mendadak tidak masuk sekolah, kukira kau kenapa-kenapa-ssu!" Kise yang melihat kaptennya itu memasuki kelas segera memeluknya dengan erat—membuat Akashi tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Dasar. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Ryouta. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Hehehe. Entahlah, sehari tanpa Akashicchi terasa berbeda sekali-ssu. Latihan kemarin juga sepi sekali, malah banyak yang sengaja membolos karena tahu Akashicchi tidak masuk~" lanjut Kise, masih sambil bermanja-manja pada sang kapten.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, katakan pada mereka untuk bersiap-siap."

"Ahahaha, Akashicchi bisa saja!"

"Aku ini serius, Kise."

"Ah, Akashicchi begitu, deh-ssu!"

.

Kuroko memerhatikan 2 rekan setimnya yang tengah 'bercanda' itu dari kejauhan. Hari ini benar-benar aneh. Akashi bersama Kise itu hal yang cukup jarang terlihat—apalagi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Kise dekat dengan Akashi. Lagipula, Kise itu… Menyukai Aomine, 'kan.

'Apa mungkin Kise-kun seperti berterima kasih pada Akashi-kun karena ia sudah jauh dari Aomine-kun sekarang? Apa benar begitu?'

"Ah!" Menyadari datangnya si bayangan, Kise melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat kemerdekaan. Mendengar seruan Kise barusan, Kuroko menoleh ke arah sang model _blonde_.

"Pagi, Kurokocchi! Hari yang cerah, ya!"

_Ah, benar-benar ceria._ Mungkin begitulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko. Kise bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa di hari lalu. Ia bersikap seakan lupa kalau kemarin ia sempat memojokkan Kuroko ke dinding gedung kelas.

"Pagi, Kise-kun. Eng…"

**'_Haruskah aku menyapanya? Haruskah aku menyapa Akashi-kun?'_**

"…Pa-Pagi, Akashi-kun…"

Tubuh mungil sang kapten tidak bergeming, begitu pula dengan kedua iris _ruby_nya, tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Mencoba untuk berpikir positif—merasa kalau mungkin Akashi tidak mendengarnya, Kuroko kembali menyapanya.

"Pagi, Akashi-kun. Akhirnya kau masuk… Ya…"

_Eh?_

Sang kapten melewatinya begitu saja seakan ia tidak berada di sana, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Midorima yang tengah membaca novel di tempat duduknya.

_Eh?_

"Sedang membaca apa, Shintarou? Kelihatannya serius sekali… Bagaimana, apa novel itu menyenangkan? Apa ceritanya seru?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, nodayo? Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

Sungguh pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak akan seorang Akashi Seijuurou lontarkan—setidaknya begitu bagi Kuroko. Lagipula, Kuroko melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ketika mereka belajar bersama di rumah Akashi—novel dengan judul yang sama sudah terpampang rapi di atas meja belajarnya. Sudah pasti Akashi pernah membacanya. Lihat saja, Midorima juga bingung dengan pertanyaan barusan. Lalu mengapa?

—apa hanya untuk… Menghindar darinya?

"Akashi-kun… Sebenarnya mengapa—"

Tidak, ia tidak mengira sama sekali dan tidak mempercayai kalau Akashi mencoba menghindarinya seperti ini. Apa karena _hari itu_? Apa ini… Yang dimaksudnya dengan _'bye-bye'_?

Sementara otaknya masih bekerja untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kise menarik tangan Kuroko menuju ke luar kelas. Entah apa yang ia akan lakukan—Kuroko hanya dapat terbawa oleh larinya.

.

"Ki… Kise-kun? Ada apa, mendadak menarikku seperti itu? Sakit…"

Setelah merasa berada cukup jauh dari kelas, Kise melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan kurus sang _baby blue_. Kasihan juga, genggamannya yang terlalu kuat meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit putihnya. Kise menghadap ke arah Kuroko yang masih terengah-engah karena berlari tadi.

"Nee, Kurokocchi. Apa Kurokocchi tidak merasa ada yang aneh dari Akashicchi?"

"E-Eh?"

"Entahlah… Hanya saja aku merasa Akashicchi berbeda dari biasanya, ssu. Hari ini dia mau saja ditempeli olehku. Dan tadi… Ia mengabaikanmu 'kan, Kurokocchi?"

_Ah. _Kise merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"I-Iya, Kise-kun… Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia mengabaikanku seperti itu. Apa memang karena hari itu? Apa aku membuatnya marah?"

"Hmm…"

Kise mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dari dalam saku celananya, membuka sesuatu—yang Kuroko duga adalah pesan atau jejaring sosial. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Kise menyodorkan _smartphone-_nya ke hadapan Kuroko.

"Nih. Aominecchi mengirimkanku _screenshot_ dari pesan Akashicchi, katanya _'bye-bye'_, begitu-ssu. Apa Kurokocchi juga mendapat pesan seperti ini? Nee, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise sambil memiringkan kepalanya—pose penasaran yang benar-benar kelewat _diimutkan_.

"I-Iya, aku juga mendapat pesan seperti itu… Jadi Aomine-kun juga?"

Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi. Selain dirinya, Aomine juga mendapat pesan aneh itu dari Akashi. Entahlah—kalau hanya mereka berdua yang mendapatkannya, berarti ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah kemarin, dan Akashi pasti tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh yang melibatkan orang selain dirinya, Aomine, dan Akashi sendiri.

Tapi apa maksud dari pesan _'bye-bye'_ ini? Apa Akashi juga akan mengabaikan Aomine seperti Akashi mengabaikan dirinya? Atau jangan-jangan—

—**Akashi mencoba menghapus keberadaan Aomine dan Kuroko dari 'dunianya'?**

.

.

Aomine memasuki kelas ketika bel berbunyi. Entahlah ia dari mana sejak tadi, mungkin ia dari atap sekolah, seperti biasa. Atau mungkin ia bersama Momoi—karena bersamaan dengan ia masuk ke kelas, Momoi juga masuk ke kelas.

Ia masih membisu—itu wajar. Beberapa kali Kuroko melihat cahayanya itu berniat untuk memanggil sang kapten, tapi selalu tidak jadi ia lakukan. Lagipula, mau memanggilnya pun, ia rasa Aomine hanya akan diabaikan.

Ya sudahlah, ia tidak akan dapat berbuat apa-apa sampai bel istirahat berdering.

.

Akhirnya, waktu istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Merasa lapar, Kuroko mengeluarkan bekalnya dari dalam tas. Menoleh ke penjuru kelas, ia melihat Kise yang dikerubungi fansnya seperti biasa, Murasakibara yang mengeluarkan dompet kerincingnya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kantin, Akashi yang memutar arah kursinya agar berhadapan dengan kursi Midorima—kemudian ia membuka kotak bekalnya dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Sementara Aomine… Yah, mungkin dia akan ke atap seperti biasa. Awalnya ia melihat kalau Aomine mencoba untuk memanggil Akashi, tapi sepertinya—lagi-lagi—tidak jadi ia lakukan.

"Aomine-kun…"

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya dari kursinya, berniat menyusul Aomine—tapi mendadak ucapan Kise kembali terngiang di telinganya.

**.**

**'_Bisa tidak… Menjauh sedikit dari Aominecchi?'_**

**_._**

"…Sebaiknya nanti saja."

Baru saja ia akan menyuap bekal ke mulutnya, seseorang memanggilnya dari pintu kelas. Gadis manis berambut _pink_, Momoi Satsuki. Sebenarnya bukan Momoi yang memanggilnya, tapi ia menyuruh salah satu temannya memanggil Kuroko—sementara ia memberi isyarat dengan tangan agar Kuroko segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?"

"Eng… Aku ingin bicara sebentar, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan bekal di luar? Ya?"

"Eh? Ba-Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Mereka sampai ke halaman sekolah, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di sana. Awalnya mereka hanya makan dalam diam—sampai akhirnya Momoi mencoba memecah keheningan.

"_Ano ne, _Tetsu-kun… Aku ingin bicara soal Ao—tidak, **_Dai-chan_**."

Ah, benar. Dan Momoi sudah memanggil Aomine 'Dai-chan', berarti ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya, Momoi-san, aku tahu. Jadi… Bagaimana?"

"Eng, itu… Dai-chan kelihatannya tidak semangat sekali hari ini, jadi aku sedikit cemas… Ia bahkan belum bicara sepatah kata pun pada Akashi-kun, ya 'kan?" ucap Momoi dengan agak terbata—mencoba memilih kalimat yang pas. Mengerti dengan keadaannya, Kuroko mengangguk-angguk.

"…Tepat sekali, Momoi-san. Bahkan sepertinya Akashi-kun sengaja mengabaikannya. Dan parahnya, aku juga kena… Aku tahu kalau aku ini _invisible_, tapi hari ini lebih aneh dari biasanya…"

"Be-Begitukah, Tetsu-kun? Sampai Tetsu-kun juga? Mengapa, ya… Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang kemarin?" Momoi menumpukan sikunya di meja, bertopang dagu. Kasihan, wajahnya terlihat bingung dan cemas—mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya, Aomine.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Momoi-san."

"Ta-Tapi… Dai-chan jadi seperti orang lain… Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara denganku. Tetsu-kun, aku harus bagaimana? Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya kembali seperti biasa?"

Gadis manis itu mulai terisak pelan, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pada dasarnya, hati Momoi memang lemah dengan yang seperti ini—ia pasti tidak kuasa menahan kekhawatirannya. Dengan sigap Kuroko mengusap kepalanya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja, Momoi-san. Aomine-kun bukan orang seperti itu. Aku yakin pasti Aomine-kun akan kembali seperti biasa sebentar lagi. Lihat, kemarin-kemarin dia begitu tapi sebentar ia langsung semangat lagi, 'kan? Tenang saja."

"…Tetsu-kun… Kau yakin begitu?"

"Ya, aku yakin sekali kok, Momoi-san. Karena itu jangan menangis, ya?"

Momoi mengangguk kemudian menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Kuroko menghela napas lega. Syukurlah. Namun baru saja ia akan kembali ke posisinya semula, suara yang terkesan familiar mengejutkannya.

**"Aku bukan orang seperti apa, Tetsu?"**

* * *

...

"Hei, Akashi, kau itu sengaja ya-nodayo?" tanya Midorima ketika kapten dan wakil kapten—alias dirinya—tengah memakan bekal bersama. Akashi yang tadinya sibuk memainkan kepingan _shogi_nya menoleh ke atas, bertukar pandangan dengan sang _dark green_.

"Aku sengaja apa, Shintarou?" tanyanya balik dengan senyuman khasnya. "Katakan, apa yang _kusengajakan_?"

Midorima menghela napas sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau sengaja mengabaikan Aomine dan Kuroko 'kan, nodayo?"

Iris _jade_ itu menatap tajam manik _ruby_ di hadapannya—bukannya merasa apa-apa, sang _emperor_ hanya tertawa pelan.

"Fuh, kau berpikir begitu, Shintarou? Aku bukannya mengabaikan mereka, kok. Mereka sejak awal memang tidak ada di duniaku."

"Akashi!"

"…**Apa?"**

Oh tidak. Midorima merasa gemetar mendadak. Kedua manik _ruby _itu balas memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kalau begini, sulit untuknya membantah.

"…Shintarou. Sudah pernah kukatakan padamu, 'kan? Kalau aku sudah lelah mengurus mereka. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Begini lebih baik."

"Tapi, Aka—"

"**Cukup. Cukup Midorima Shintarou saja yang bersamaku. Ya?"**

Aaah, Midorima tidak bisa membantah lagi. Baru saja ia akan menyangkal ucapan sang kapten, Akashi sudah lebih dulu memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu tegapnya. Padahal kemarin ia sudah mengatakan tidak akan kembali 'berhubungan dengan Akashi', tapi Akashi sendiri terus bermanja-manja padanya. Sial, mengapa jadi begini…

Anak ini benar-benar… Serius ingin kembali padanya.

.

.

"Yah, kau benar…" Aomine mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah teman masa kecilnya, Momoi, kemudian melanjutkan,

**"Aku memang tidak boleh terus begitu ya, Satsuki, Tetsu?"**

Senyumannya yang biasa—walau masih sedikit terasa aneh. Tapi dapat membuat kedua orang di hadapannya merasa lega. Momoi menggenggam tangan teman masa kecilnya itu erat—sementara Aomine tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut surai _pink_nya yang menjuntai.

"Haha, apa sih yang kau khawatirkan, Satsuki? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Seperti tidak kenal siapa Aomine Daiki saja."

"Ung. Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir, Dai-chan."

"Yah, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang. Sudah, 'kan kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum. Nih, pakai sapu tanganku. Sapu tanganmu sudah basah semua, tuh."

Kuroko memandang kedua temannya sambil tersenyum. Aomine sudah kembali dengan senyuman khasnya, sementara Momoi sudah sedikit lebih tenang sekarang, syukurlah. Sekarang, ia tinggal membicarakan bagaimana caranya membujuk Akashi dengan mereka berdua, pasti antara Momoi dan Aomine ada yang memiliki ide bagus—tidak seperti rencana kemarin yang gagal.

"Jadi ya, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, bagaimana caranya kita mengajak bicara Akashi-kun, ya? Kurasa… Ia cuma salah paham. Aku ingin bicara dengannya walau sedikit."

"Ya, aku juga inginnya begitu, Tetsu. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun aku mencoba memanggilnya, ia selalu mengabaikanku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Jadi ini yang ia maksud dengan '_bye-bye'_ yang kemarin, ya?"

"Kupikir juga begitu, Aomine-kun. Eng… Jadi kalau kita mau bicara pada Akashi-kun, lebih baik kita datangi langsung orangnya. Lebih baik lagi kalau ia sedang bersama orang lain, jadi ia tidak bisa menghindar." usul Kuroko, disusul dengan Momoi yang berseru semangat.

"Ah, seperti di _shoujo manga_, ya! Nah, Dai-chan di situ tinggal meyakinkan Akashi-kun kalau Dai-chan masih menyayangi Akashi-kun, _ehem ehem,_ kemudian _happy ending, _deh!"

"_Ehem ehem_ apa, Satsuki!"

"Yah, pokoknya… Kita coba jalankan ini dulu pulang sekolah nanti. Kuharap Akashi-kun belum pulang sampai selesai latihan basket. Dan ya… Karena mengajaknya bicara sekarang pasti percuma saja. Semoga rencana ini berhasil, deh." ucap Kuroko, sekaligus mengakhiri perundingan mereka tadi. Yang bisa ketiga orang itu harap ya, semoga rencana mereka tidak gagal seperti rencana bodoh Aomine kemarin. Mungkin jika mereka bicara baik-baik Akashi akan mengerti.

.

.

.

**"_Otsukaresama deshita!"_**

Seisi ruangan _gym_ termasuk para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _berseru—menandakan berakhirnya latihan hari ini. Usai berpamitan pada teman-teman lainnya, masing-masing anggota klub berhamburan keluar dari _gym_—ada yang ke ruang _shower_ untuk membersihkan badan, hanya berganti baju, atau langsung pulang karena rumah mereka dekat atau ingin sekalian latihan sore. Yah, hanya orang-orang cukup gila yang masih saja melanjutkan latihan selepas merasakan porsi latihan yang tanpa ampun dari Akashi.

Bicara tentang Akashi, ia juga sama. Ia meraih handuk kecilnya dari dalam tas kemudian keluar dari _gym_ menuju ruang ganti. Sekarang sudah cukup sore—ia harus segera pulang ke rumah.

"Aomine-kun, setelah inilah saatnya. Akashi-kun sedang berada bersama Midorima-kun, ia tidak akan bisa pulang begitu saja."

Aomine mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat teman baiknya itu. "Ya, Tetsu. Bantu aku, ya? Toh kau juga dijauhi."

"Tentu saja, Aomine-kun. Pasti Momoi-san juga akan membantu kita. Dia 'kan tidak dijauhi Akashi-kun, pasti bisa dengan mudah mendekatinya."

"Aku tahu itu. Yuk."

.

Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat jari kelingking yang terlilit perban milik sang _ace shooter_. Merasa ada yang salah, lelaki itu—Midorima, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kemudian bertanya.

"Ada apa nodayo, Akashi?"

"Eng… Tidak, hanya saja… Shintarou, hari ini bisa menemaniku pulang, tidak?"

"He?"

"Aku merasa ada hawa yang tidak enak… Jadi antar aku pulang, ya?" pintanya sekali lagi, kini dengan nada yang sedikit memelas—sekaligus terasa memaksa bagi sang _dark green_. Tidak tahu harus apa—dan sepertinya sekarang Akashi memang tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya—Midorima mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, terserah sajalah, nodayo."

Seusai membereskan barang-barang ke dalam tas, mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti menuju luar gerbang sekolah—masih dengan Akashi yang menggenggam erat tangan kanan Midorima. Yah, mau apa lagi. Entahlah, hari ini sikapnya cukup aneh.

.

**_Tap tap tap_**

"…E-Eh?"

"Ada apa ini, nodayo?"

Di hadapan mereka, pasangan cahaya-bayangan merentangkan tangan mereka lebar-lebar, memblokir jalan.

**"Kami ingin bicara denganmu, Akashi. Sekarang juga."**

**"Itu benar. Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, kami mohon. Tidak akan lama, kok."**

"…"

"Ck, haah. Jadi bagaimana, Akashi? Turuti saja mereka?" tanya sang _dark green_ ke pada sang _ruby_ yang masih saja menggenggam erat tangannya. Membuang muka, Akashi menjawab,

"Terserah kau saja, Shintarou."

"…Haah, baiklah." Menghela napas, Midorima pun mengiyakan kemauan kedua rekannya itu, sehingga mereka menurunkan tangan mereka ke bawah. Berdeham, Midorima melanjutkan,

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, nodayo?"

**…**

**…**

**"…Akashi. Aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu sebelum kau semakin salah pengertian. Sepertinya kau hanya salah paham sehingga memutuskanku. Ya, aku yakin sekali begitu."**

Aomine memulai pembicaraannya dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan mendadak. Kuroko mencubit lengannya, mengisyaratkan agar ia pertama menanyakan hal yang lebih ringan dahulu. Mengerti maksud sahabatnya, Aomine memperbaiki kalimatnya.

"Yah… Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menjauhiku—ah tidak, _menganggapku dan Tetsu seakan tidak ada?_ Se-_invisible_-nya Tetsu, kau pasti masih bisa melihatnya. Dan sedari tadi pagi aku mencoba mengajakmu bicara, tapi kau abaikan begitu saja. Mengapa, Akashi?"

Nada bicaranya semakin meninggi, membuat Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari kelingking Midorima.

"…"

"Akashi-kun, kumohon jawablah. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini." bujuk Kuroko.

"…Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, _Daiki?_" jawabnya simpel—namun matanya seakan tidak berada di pembicaraan ini, malah melihat hal lain.

"Kau jelas-jelas menghindariku dan Tetsu, Akashi. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang kemarin? Ada, 'kan? Apa karena kau melihatku dan Tetsu _begini begitu_, kau jadi begini?"

"…"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Kuroko kembali meremas ujung _blazer_ milik sahabatnya, menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan ke pertanyaan lain.

"Seperti yang kubilang di awal, Akashi. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memutuskanku seperti itu. Kupikir kau hanya salah paham dengan orang-orang yang berada di dekatku, Kise misalnya." ucap Aomine dengan nada serius. Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Itu benar, Akashi-kun. Menurut analisis dan observasiku, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar 'berhubungan' dengan Aomine-kun. Hanya ada seperti Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, atau Momoi-san. Apa karena mereka sering nempel-nempel ke Aomine-kun, makanya Akashi-kun jadi memutuskan Aomine-kun. Begitu, kan?"

"…"

"Akashi? Kenapa, nodayo?" Merasakan tangan Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya sedikit bergetar, Midorima memandang khawatir sang kapten. Aneh, tidak biasanya ia begini.

Ini benar-benar… Aneh.

"Fuh… Fufufu," Tanpa ketiga pemuda itu duga, Akashi tertawa pelan. Mengangkat kepalanya, Akashi memandang Aomine dengan senyumnya—dan tatapan iris _ruby-_nya yang menusuk.

**"Benar-benar penasaran, eh, Daiki? Kalau begitu, aku harus memberitahumu 'kan? Kalau begitu, pasang telinga kalian, dengarkan baik-baik, ya."**

.

_Gluk._

Aomine dan Kuroko meneguk ludah, tidak sabar dengan kelanjutan kalimat Akashi yang terasa misterius. Entahlah, mendadak mereka merasakan firasat tidak enak, apalagi ketika Akashi kembali membuka suara.

"Kau bilang kalau kau bingung mengapa aku memutuskanmu, 'kan, Daiki? **Bukankah aku sudah katakan dari awal kalau _'aku bukan yang nomor 1 bagimu'_? Kalau kau '_menduakanku_'?**"

"Tapi, aku tidak—"

"Ssst. Aku belum selesai bicara. Ya, aku menyuruh Tetsuya untuk menyelidiki sendiri apa yang membuatku memutuskan Daiki, dan kau juga sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Tetsuya. Kau berhasil membuat banyak orang—terutama _Kiseki no Sedai—_menjauhi Daiki. Aku hargai usaha kerasmu, Tetsuya. Tapi… Apa kau tidak melupakan seseorang?" ucap Akashi lagi sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya—membuat Kuroko memirinhkan kepalanya bingung.

"…Melupakan? Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menghela napas, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Haah, Tetsuya, Tetsuya. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kalimat '**sebelum menilai orang lain, lihatlah dulu ke dalam cermin'**?"

"…Akashi… Jangan-jangan… Maksudmu Tetsu yang?!"

Kedua iris _ruby_ itu berkilat tajam, memandang pemuda _baby blue _di hadapannya dengan marah.

**"Tepat sekali, Daiki. Tetsuya, kaulah penyebab dari mengapa aku memutuskan Daiki. Ya, kau, Tetsuya."**

Iris _sapphire_-nya membulat sempurna, tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan sang kapten. Dia? Jadi dirinya yang menyebabkan kejadian ini? Bohong—mengapa?

"A-Aku… Tapi mengapa…"

Mengapa? Mengapa? Padahal selama ini ia yang terus membantu Aomine untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Akashi. Apa ada hal yang salah dilakukannya? Apa karena selama ia membantu Aomine maka ia menjadi dekat—

"…Haha, kau tidak mengerti juga, Tetsuya? Kau tahu 'kan, kalau kau dan Daiki dijuluki 'pasangan cahaya-bayangan SMP Teiko'? Ya, karena _combi play_ kalian yang sempurna di pertandingan. Itu salah satunya."

"…_combi play?_ Lalu mengapa…"

"Kalau menurutku, bukan hanya karena itu, Tetsuya. Di luar pun kombinasi kalian luar biasa. Di kelas, di luar sekolah… Benar-benar cocok dan tak pernah terpisahkan, seperti cahaya dan bayangan." lanjutnya lagi. Dan walau ia menunduk… Kuroko dapat melihat kilat matanya yang mulai membasah terpapar cahaya senja.

"…Akashi…"

Sang kapten kembali mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum. "…Aku selalu berpikir, padahal aku ini kekasih Daiki, tapi terlihatnya tidak, begitulah. Pada awalnya itu tidak begitu menggangguku. Aku kekasihnya, dan kau 'bayangannya', itu sesuatu yang berbeda. Namun lama kelamaan, aku jadi merasa kau 'merebut' posisiku, karena kedekatanmu dengan Daiki."

Dengan segera Kuroko menyangkal 'kesimpulan' Akashi barusan. "…Itu tidak benar. Apa aku sebegitu dekatnya dengan Aomine-kun? Maksudku… Kita 'kan hanya sekedar teman dekat."

"Kuroko, coba dengarkan Akashi dulu, nodayo." balas Midorima tegas. Tangan kanannya memegang erat bahu Akashi yang mulai bergetar.

"…"

"Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan, Tetsuya. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku dan Daiki memiliki banyak perbedaan? Aku ini sangat sibuk dengan banyak urusan seperti mengurus klub basket, kelas, dan juga OSIS… Sementara Daiki bisa bebas melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Seperti misalnya pulang bersamamu. Itu salah satunya. Kau tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melakukan hal seperti itu? Namun… Tumpukan berkas OSIS itu sangat mengganggu."

Suaranya lama kelamaan menjadi lirih. Belum sempat Kuroko maupun Aomine membuka mulut, Akashi kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan kau tahu, Tetsuya? **Sewaktu aku dan dia berjanji untuk makan malam bersama, mendadak aku terhambat dengan tugas-tugas… Sementara ia bisa langsung pulang dengan santainya bersamamu!**"

_Orb sapphire_ Kuroko membulat sempurna. Ia… Tidak mengetahui hal itu. Dan melihat dari tampang sahabatnya, sepertinya ia melakukan itu tanpa sengaja—seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan. Nafasnya menderu, nada suara yang Akashi gunakan tidak beraturan, namun semakin meninggi. Tetes demi tetes air mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Jangan bilang—

**"Seakan-akan kau ini yang kekasihnya dan aku ini bukan siapa-siapa! Memangnya kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?! Bagaimana sakitnya saat aku melihat kalian bisa berjalan berdua dengan asyiknya?!"**

Ucapan lirihnya berubah menjadi seruan kencang penuh kekesalan. Akashi terisak, menutupi kedua matanya yang sembap dengan tangan—namun masih dapat terlihat, bagaimana air matanya mengalir deras. Kedua kakinya bergetar, seakan akan runtuh. Midorima sontak menenangkannya, sementara Aomine dan Kuroko masih membeku di tempat, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

_Jadi begini?_

_Beginikah yang Akashi rasakan selama ini?_

_Gawat—benar-benar, ini salahku. Ini semua salahku. Salahku yang tidak perhatian padanya. Salahku yang membuat dirinya merasa terlupakan._

_Ini salahku._

.

Mendadak terdengar derap langkah kaki dari kejauhan, mendekati mereka berempat. Disusul dengan suara yang terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari. Aomine refleks memandang ke arah tiga orang yang baru datang ke tempat mereka.

**"Akachin!"**

Ya, si _center _ungu, Murasakibara langsung berlari menghampiri Akashi kemudian mendekap tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar hebat. Akashi tidak melawan, melainkan membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna ke dada Murasakibara.

Anak SMP bertubuh raksasa itu membelai surai merah Akashi perlahan, mencoba menenangkannya. Kalau Akashi sudah menangis seperti ini…

"Ssst, sudah, Akachin. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis."

Merasakan getaran sang kapten sudah mereda, Murasakibara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aomine dan Kuroko, menatap mereka tajam.

**"Minechin, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Akachin menangis?"**

"A-Aku tidak—"

**"Haah, selalu saja Minechin membuat Akachin menangis."**

…

_Eh? Selalu?_

**"Sudah yang keberapa kalinya Akachin menangis seperti ini di pelukanku… Lagipula, kalau Minechin kekasihnya, seharusnya Minechin tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menenangkan Akachin, 'kan? Kalau ia sudah gemetaran begini… Seharusnya Minechin memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Bukannya begitu?"** ucapnya ketus, membuat Aomine tidak kuasa membalas.

"Aku—"

"Aominecchi…" Kise ikut memandang Aomine yang kini menggertakkan giginya dengan tatapan iba.

Sekali lagi, sepasang iris keunguan itu memandang tajam kedua pemuda bersurai kebiruan di hadapannya. **"…Kalau Minechin begitu saja tidak tahu, apa Minechin bisa menyebut Minechin sebagai 'kekasih Akachin'? Aku yang hanya temannya saja bisa mengerti apa yang Akachin butuhkan."**

"…"

"Ya sudahlah. Nee, Akachin~ Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Kuantar pulang, deh~ Atau kalau tidak nanti kita jajan di mana dulu, supaya Akachin merasa baikan. _Ne?_"

"Fuh… Hahaha, baiklah, Atsushi…"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian membuka suara. "Aomine, kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan, nodayo? Kalau hanya seperti ini… Tentu saja tidak bisa, 'kan?"

.

Kedua insan itu berjalan pergi, disusul oleh Midorima yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, meninggalkan keempat orang yang masih saja diam seribu bahasa. Aomine mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan, sementara Kuroko masih saja tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Akashi barusan.

"…_Dai-chan_… Jadi…"

"Aominecchi… Kurokocchi…"

"…"

**"…Apa yang… Sebaiknya kulakukan… Akashi…"**

.

**Sore hari ini, Aomine Daiki kembali membuat Akashi Seijuurou menangis, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Haaai~ Kiyoha di sini~ *lambaisaputangan***

**Entahlah, kiyoha juga bingung sama chapter yang ini. Entahlah kiyoha kebanyakan ngeliat sinetron atau drama korea atau gimana... Yang penting sehat, ya kan? *minumantimo* /GAK**

**Dan uh yeah, rasanya Aomine sama Tetsu benar-benar bersalah disini, ya. Ugugugu~ Maaf ya, Minechin, Kurochin. Kiyoha bikin kalian jadi anta dulu sekarang, hihihi *kedipalareo* tenang aja Minechin, nggak akan berakhir tragis seperti romjul kok~**

**Ya! Maksud bye bye dari Akashi itu adalah dia akan 'menghapus' Aomine dan Kuroko dari dunianya, walau akhirnya mereka memaksa masuk lagi sih, tapi itu demi kelangsungan plot ya sudahlah (?). Udah deh daripada kebanyakan bacot mari balas ripiu :3**

.

**Fujimoto Chiaki, **hai :3/ iya, Shinchan mantannya Akachin, tapi tenang aja, mereka nggak akan balikan kok... Mungkin. *kedip* ayo semangatin Akachin! Kalau soal Kise... Dia bakal bagaimana, ya? Ah enggak kok Akashi gak minggat ke Kyoto AwA Okeee, ini lanjutannya :3

**Yuukio**, hee, kok tanggung jawab xD ini lanjutannyaa~

**Choi Chinatsu, **Midorin sih.. Kayaknya nggak ngejar Akachin lagi, jadi Minechin aja yaa :3 Oke, ini lanjutannya ya, Natsu :3

**kurohime, **begitukah? xD Ah oke, ini lanjutannya :3

**Lupa login, **kurang afdol ya xD /apasih/ kalau soal itu, mungkin akan dijelaskan chap depan waktu Kise berperan ufufu :3

**Katsumi hotaru, **iyaa, dan itu semua salah Kurochin woooo /authorditabok/ Mukkun berperan kok di chap ini xD ini next chapnya ugugugu :3

**noorikha, **hai :D sama-samaa, sepertinya sampai akhir tetap, kok :D hahaha, OOC sih dibutuhkan disini (?) dan okee, ini lanjutannya :3

**Narin dan B, **Uwah, lama ya? xD kalaupun dia mau begitu... Di chap depaaaan xD *ditabok* kasihan ya cerita mereka rumit :'' dan oh iya, ini lanjutannya :3

**Akashiki Kazuyuki, **dijelasin di sini kok byebye nya :D dan iyaa, kayaknya Akachin udah hopeless sama minechin jadi~ betewe chap ini kiyoha panjangin nih xD semoga puas hahaha xD

**Kiri Shota, **Kuroko harus sabar dulu nyahaha :D Karena... Akachin udah hopeless ke Minechin. Tapi tenang Midorima nggak mau kok. Turunin pisaunya, serem :''D okee, ini lanjutannya :3

.

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**


End file.
